Ryoma's sister
by Pri-Chan 1410
Summary: Adopted from:SoccerNavyBrat02. Ryoma has an adopted sister. She is also a prodigy like her brother! Now they are moving to Japan and going to Seigaku! What will await them? Pheraphs..love? OCs / Dont like, dont read.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone!! Well this story inst mine, I **adopted** it from: **SoccerNavyBrat02**. Also I am telling you that the OC character is based on Mary Sue .I am not sure of it but that is what some people say, also no matter the names, this **ISNT** a X-Over. Just a OC character added on the story. Also there is going to be some OOC, in the story so it will fit better. Hope you'll enjoy it!!

Please R&R

I don't own Prince of Tennis, also nor the original author of this fic.

* * *

Ryoma's sister Prologue

Serena Amethyst Heart was a beautiful little girl with golden brown hair and brown eyes. She was the daughter of the famous doubles pair in the world. Her parents were Isis and Bryan Heart and were known to be the best doubles pair. Even though Serena's parents were famous, they always made time for Serena. They were very happy, until that fateful night, when Serena's life fell apart. The Heart's were coming home from dinner, when their car was hit by a drunk driver. Both of Serena's died from impact, but for some reason, Serena didn't die, but was injured. After this tragic incident, Serena Amethyst Heart was known as a walking miracle.

After Serena was released from the hospital, she went to an orphanage where she stayed from when she was 5 until she was 6. Serena was adopted by a family named the Echizen's right after her 6th birthday passed by. While the Echizen's were looking at the children, they noticed Serena, and instantly fell in love with the little girl. So when Serena was adopted, she wasn't known as the walking miracle or Serena Amethyst Heart any longer, she was now known as Serena Amethyst Echizen. When the family arrived home, they helped Serena unpack and get settled into her room.

While she was unpacking, she glanced out her window and saw her father and brother playing tennis. Her face lit up and she ran down to the tennis court.

"Father?" Serena asked.

Serena's father turned and saw his little girl, "Yes Serena?"

"Can you teach me to play tennis, please?" She asked.

"Sure," father said with a smile, "Come here, and I'll show you how to play."

Serena's mother was on the porch watching her husband and children play tennis. She smiled at her family and knew that Serena and Ryoma would be great tennis players just like their father.

The years went on and Ryoma and Serena grew closer and closer each year. They traveled to tennis tournaments together and competed at the top levels. Soon they were teenagers and ready for middle school. So the whole family went back to their original home in Japan, and their mother and father signed Ryoma and Serena up for a tennis tournament that would be taking place when they got back. They also registered both for Seigaku Middle School, so then they wouldn't have to be home schooled anymore.

When the Echizen's arrived at their home, they got unpacked and settled into their new home, and Serena and Ryoma were looking forward to this tournament and school year.

* * *

So this was the prologue! I hope you like the fic as much as me when read it. For know ill just put this, I am going to check some details of the other chapters to make them better, when I finish revising them ill be putting them, and then I will start with my own chapters. There are 5 chapters and the prologue that aren't mine, then of it they will be. Hope you like it!!

See ya!!

Please Review!!!!

PD: Sorry if something isn't spell correctly some times my tipping can be horrible!! XD


	2. Chapter 1

*Well here is the first chapter already revise, even I hadn't make almost any changes just some little details, still not my property. Hope you enjoy it!!! Remember this story is originally from: **SoccerNavyBrat02.**

Please R&R.

I don't own Prince of Tennis, also nor the original author of the fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Prince and Princess arrive

"HEY!!! Serena, Ryoma time to wake up!!! You're going to be late for the tournament if you two sleep any longer!" Their father yelled to get them up.

"Five more minutes, please." Serena and Ryoma mumbled.

"No, get up, or I'm going to get the water bucket." Father threatened.

At the threat, both Serena and Ryoma woke up knowing that their father would go through with the threat that he just made. Still not awake, both stumbled down to the kitchen and got their breakfast, before heading back up to their rooms to get ready. Serena was in her room, listening to Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm to wake up. She dressed in her usual tennis outfit. Her outfit consisted of shorts that stopped half way down her thigh that was white. She also wore a tank top that was purple and kinda skin tight, but it was still a little baggie. Her hair was in pony tail and she wore a pre wrap head band to keep her bangs out of her face. She wore he favorite and lucky adidas tennis shoes and her lucky bracelet and necklace. After she was done, Serena grabbed her tennis bag and went down stairs and waited for her brother.

While Serena was in downstairs waiting for her brother, Ryoma was still in his room. He was listening to Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin. He also dressed in his usual tennis outfit. He wore a short sleeved shirt that was white with red sleeves. His shorts were black and to top it off he wore a black and red jacket. As usual Ryoma wore his white tennis cap. He put on his tennis shoes, grabbed his rackets, and went down stairs.

Serena looked up from her book that she was reading when she got bored and saw her brother walking down. "About time Ryo." she joked.

"Oh, and you're not slow in the morning?" Ryoma asked.

"Nope, I'm not." She responded.

"Oh shut up. You're slow in the morning and you know it." He shot back.

"Come on, we better go, before we're late." Ryoma said.

"Bye mom, bye dad." They said and they were off to the tennis courts.

"Well there they go." Father said.

"Don't worry Nanjiro." Mother said.

"I know Rinko." Nanjiro said.

Later on the train

Serena and Ryoma were sitting on the train, both listening to their iPods, getting focused for their tournament. While they were listening to their music, their focus was disturbed by a cocky young man. He was "trying" to teach his friends, or so they thought.

"If you want a western grip, hold the racket as if you were shaking hands." the boy said.

"Awesome, that's what I would expect from the number 1 player on the Kita High school Tennis Teams." One of the other boys said.

"Haha, yeah I know." the first boy said.

The boy kept swing his racket back and forth. He eventually lost his grip and the racket landed near Serena and Ryoma. Both looked at the racket and then the boy lost their grip. The boy went over and picked up the racket. Ryoma and Serena noticed that his grip was wrong.

"You know that grip you called the Western grip is wrong right?" Ryoma said.

"What did you say??" the boy asked.

"You were holding the Eastern grip earlier. The Western grip is the one you're holding right now. You hold the racket was if you were picking up the racket." Serena said.

"Guys do hear this I'm getting a lesson from a couple of kids." The boy said.

The boy's friends laughed along with the other boy. Serena rolled her eyes and looked over at her brother. Ryoma saw the look and shook his head. Serena giggled at her brother, and they went back to listening to their music. After awhile the train stopped and Serena and Ryoma got off. Since they didn't know where they were going, they asked a girl who was waiting for someone.

"Excuse me." Serena asked the girl.

The girl looked up and saw Serena and Ryoma, "Ummm Yes?"

"How do we get to the Sakura Tennis Gardens?" Ryoma asked rudely.

Serena jabbed her brother in the ribs with her elbow and he winced and muttered something under his breath. She shook and her head and said, "Sorry for his rudeness, but can you tell us how we can get to Sakura tennis gardens, please?"

"Don't worry about it, and to get to the tennis area, go through the south gate and keep heading straight."

"Thank you." Serena said and she and her brother were heading off.

The girl looked at their tennis bags and saw their names. She murmured to herself, "Serena and Ryoma. Their names are Serena and Ryoma."

A little while later an older woman came running up to the girl. The girl looked up and saw her grandmother.

"You're late grandma." She said.

"I'm sorry Sakuno. I was helping out the school team." Sakuno's grandma said.

"Its' alright." the girl now known as Sakuno said.

"Alright, let's get going." Sakuno's grandma said and then she started to head toward the North exit.

"Grandma, where are you going?" Sakuno questioned.

"We are going to the tennis courts. You take the north exit and keep going straight."

"Oh no, I'm in trouble." Sakuno muttered to herself.

Sakuno and her grandma made it to the tennis courts in about 10 minutes and Sakuno was looking around for Serena and Ryoma. Her grandmother noticed this and was curious to know what was up with her granddaughter.

"Sakuno what's wrong?"

"Ummm grandma, what happens if a player is late to a match?" Sakuno asked.

"The player defaults." Sakuno's grandma stated.

"Defaults?"

"Ya that player has to forfeit the match to the other player."

"Oh no, this isn't good. I'll be back in a bit grandma." Sakuno then left and started to look for two certain tennis players.

"Stay close Sakuno!" Her grandma yelled.

Sakuno ran around the courts for about an hour before she found Serena and Ryoma lying on the grass. She could tell that both of them looked mad. She went up to them and got their attention.

"Umm, Serena, Ryoma what happened?"

"We were late, so we defaulted." Ryoma said with boredom.

"I'm really sorry; please let me make it up to you by buying you a drink." Sakuno said.

"Sure why not." Serena said.

Sakuno bought all of them a grape ponta and they sat on a bench and drank their drinks. Serena and Sakuno started up a conversation and Ryoma was watching his sister and Sakuno and the next thing they knew Serena's can was hit out of her hand. They all looked back to see the boy and his friends that were on the same train they were on.

"Hey brats, I'm going to be the winner of this tournament." The boy said.

"Yeah, Sasabe is one of the best players in this tournament." One of his friends said.

Serena and Ryoma had an uninterested look on their faces and the boys caught it. Serena went over to the can that was hit out her hand and threw it away. She then looked over to the boy she guessed was named Sasabe and looked at him. Sasabe saw the look and became very furious.

"What the hell are you looking girly?" Sasabe yelled.

Serena shrugged her shoulders and went back over to where her brother and Sakuno were standing. Ryoma looked at Serena and then at Sasabe and his friends. Since Serena was his younger sister, he was protective of her. He didn't like the fact that Sasabe yelled at her, but he didn't show it.

"Hey, big shot, do you remember the grip that we taught you?" Ryoma asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasabe yelled.

"The grip that you learned on the train, do you remember it?" Serena mocked.

"Of course I do."

"Well then do you want to play a match against me?" Serena asked.

"Hahahahahaha, me the number 1 tennis player at Kita High School, play against a 12 year old girl. That's rich." Sasabe and his friends laughed at Serena.

Ryoma grew mad at Sasabe and his friends for laughing at his sister, so he challenged Sasabe. "If you won't take Serena's challenge, then take me on instead."

Sasabe and his friends stopped laughing and gave a serious look to Ryoma and said, "Fine, meet us at court 5 in 5 minutes."

With that said Sasabe and his friends left to the court and Ryoma, Serena, and Sakuno soon followed. The three arrived at the courts and saw Sasabe ready to play.

"Hey punk, you ready to play?" Sasabe asked

"Hn." Ryoma replied.

"Ryo, you know that you don't have to do this. I can take him on." Serena said.

"I don't think so Sere, he laughed at you, and you know how I get." Ryoma told Serena.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. You're protective of me as is Father, but still…" Serena said pouting.

"No buts Serena." Ryoma interrupted his sister.

"Fine." Serena said.

Ryoma took off his Jacket and gave it to Serena to hold. He made sure that his shoes were on tight and his shoe laces were tied. Ryoma took out his favorite red racket and stepped on to the tennis court.

"We'll call it ourselves." Sasabe said.

"Whatever." Ryoma replied.

"Since you're still a kid, I'll give you a handicap." Sasabe said.

Sasabe served an underhand serve and Ryoma watched it for a bit and then hit a bullet counter. It flew passed a shocked Sasabe and Ryoma smirked. Sasabe then got angry and hit his bullet serve, but Ryoma returned that as well. It shocked everyone except Serena. Serena just smiled at her brother.

"So this where you ran off to." Someone said.

"Grandma, you have to stop this. These high schoolers are going to hurt my friend Ryoma." Sakuno said.

"Don't worry Sakuno, he can hold his own." Serena said.

"What does she mean, Grandma?"

"The boy out on the court is Ryoma Echizen, the Prince of Tennis. Then there's Serena Echizen, his adopted sister, is the Princess of Tennis. They've been gone for a while and recently got back. Both Ryoma and Serena have played at the top levels and have won the junior U.S Open 4 times in a row." Sakuno's Grandma said.

"Wow, then that means, Serena you're…" Sakuno trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm Ryoma's adopted sister. The Echizen's adopted me when I was 6 from the orphanage not far from here." Serena said.

They all turned back to the match just in time to see Sasabe "lose" his grip on his racket and hit Ryoma in the face. Serena and Sakuno gasped and Sakuno ran out on the court. She offered Ryoma a cloth, but he pushed her away.

"Don't come on the court when a match is being played." He said.

Ryoma stood up and looked over to where Serena was sitting and her eyes told him to finish this fast. Ryoma then walked back to the service line and took a ball out of his pocket.

"You should really keep a tighter grip on your racket." Ryoma said.

Ryoma bounced the ball a few times then threw it up in the air and jumped up and served it. The ball hit Sasabe's side and bounced up and hit him in the face. He recognized the serve and started to shake. Ryoma used his twist serve a few more time and won the match with ease. Serena smiled at her brother and walked over to him and cleaned the blood off his face. Ryoma looked her confused, but smiled at his little sister.

"Wait let me have a rematch against him. I wasn't playing seriously I know I can beat him." Sasabe said.

"Dude, let it go, and face the facts. He beat you fair and square." One of his friends said.

"Even if you were to play again, you would lose." Serena said.

"What do you mean, girly?" Sasabe yelled.

"Listen mister, I have a name, and the next time you say girly, you'll get punched in the face!" Serena yelled. "But, you would lose to Ryoma again and again because he's left handed."

Sasabe saw that the racket was in Ryoma's left hand instead of his right hand. Sasabe ran out of the court scared and everyone laughed. Many people saw the match Ryoma had against Sasabe and the officials let him and Serena played, once they learned who they were. Serena played in the girl's 16 division and Ryoma played in the boy's 16 division. Serena and Ryoma battled hard against their opponents and eventual won the entire tournament for their division.

After the award ceremonies were over, Serena and Ryoma made their way home and when they came home their father was waiting to know what happened.

"So, what happened?" Nanjiro asked his son and daughter.

"We won our divisions." Serena and Ryoma both said.

"Congrats Ryoma and Sere, and now it's time for dinner. Come on." Aiko said to her children.

The family had dinner and everyone was laughing when Ryoma told them what happened with Sasabe. After dinner Ryoma and Serena went to their rooms and got ready for tomorrow, but before Serena went to bed she knocked on Ryoma's door.

"Come on in Sere." Ryoma called from the other side.

Serena entered her brother's room and he looked up at his sister. "What's up Sere?"

"I want to thank you for what you did at the tennis courts today." Sere said.

"Hey I have to protect my younger sister. You're family now and always will be Sere." Ryoma said.

"But you still didn't have to take Sasabe on. I could've done it."

"Ya well when he laughed at you it kind of pissed me off."

"I could tell, but that's all I wanted to say. I'll see you in the morning, night Ryo." Serena said.

"See you in the morning, good night Sere." Ryoma said.

Serena left her brothers room and went to hers for a good night sleep.

* * *

Ill put the next soon.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, here's the next chapter to Ryoma's sister already revise**. **

Please R&R!

I Don't know anything, nor the original author.

* * *

Chapter 2: Seigaku Middle School

7 A.M at the Echizen Residents

Ryoma was sound asleep in his room, before a fur ball jumped on him to wake him up. The fur ball meowed, but Ryoma just ignored it and rolled over, pulling the blankets with him. The cat kept meowing to the point where the cat's meowing became annoying.

"Kurpin, stop meowing and go and wake Serena up." Ryoma told the cat.

Kurpin left the boys room and went to Serena's room. He went through the little cat door that was made in the door. Once Kurpin was in the room, he went over to his other master and pounced on her. Serena offed and woke up to see Kurpin on her meowing. She knew that if she fell back asleep Kurpin would keep meowing.

"Alright Kurpin, I'm up." Serena mumbled while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

After Kurpin left Ryoma's room, he was up and went to the bathroom to take a shower before he went down to breakfast. Ryoma turned on the warm water and stripped from his PJ's. He stepped into the warm water and let it run down on his face to wake him up. Once his hair and body were washed, Ryoma stepped out of the shower and dried his hair. Ryoma then wrapped the towel around his waist and went back into his room to change into normal clothes before he would change into his uniform. He then left his room and went into the kitchen for breakfast.

Serena however wasn't awake at all when she came down to breakfast. She made her way of to the table and sat down. Ryoma looked at his sister and wanted to laugh but kept it in. Serena looked up at her brother and saw that he wanted to laugh at her, but he didn't. Serena quickly finished her breakfast, gave the dirty plate and cup to her mom, and went up stairs to the bathroom.

Serena turned on the warm water and undressed. Once the water was warm enough she stepped and let the water run down on her body. Serena washed her hair in her favorite rose shampoo and conditioner. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a towel, while the other went around her body. Serena headed to her room to change into her school uniform.

When Ryoma heard the bathroom open and then shut again, he knew that Serena was done. So he went in and brushed his hair and teeth and went back to his room to grab his tennis gear for after school practice, and changed into his uniform. His uniform was jet black pants with a white shirt and jet black jacket. He also wore his regular tennis shoes. Ryoma then went down stairs to the living room and started to read his book.

Serena was in her room brushing her hair and put up in a pony tail. She then put on her uniform which was a blue skirt that stopped 8 inches above the knee and a pink and white blouse and a blue tie. Instead of wearing her tennis shoes, Serena wore a pair of white flats that matched her uniform. She grabbed her tennis uniform and shoes and put them in her bag; Serena grabbed her bag and headed down into the living room to see her brother reading.

"Hey Ryo, you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He replied.

Ryoma got up from the couch and both Serena and Ryoma grabbed their lunches and headed out for school. It took about 10 minutes to walk to their school. Once they were there, both walked into the school and made their way to the front office. On their way to the front office, they students of Seigaku were staring at the two new students. All the guys were staring at Serena while all the girls were staring at Ryoma. Ryoma looked over at Serena and hid a smile from the crowd that was surrounding them. Finally, after walking through the crowd, Serena and Ryoma reached the office and went inside.

"Um, excuse me." Serena said.

The secretary looked up and saw the two Echizen's. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, my brother and I are new here and we came to get our schedules for class." Serena said.

"Alright, what are your names?" The secretary asked.

"I'm Serena Echizen." Serena said.

"I'm Ryoma Echizen." Ryoma said right after his sister.

"Oh yes, your parents called and told us that you would be here today, let me just find your schedules." The secretary said.

The secretary looked through a stack of papers and found the two schedules. Once she knew that the schedules were Serena and Ryoma's, she handed the paper to them.

"Serena, you're in class 1-B, and your locker number is 118. Ryoma you're in class 1-C and your locker number is 113."

"Thank you." Serena said.

"You're very welcome and have a great day."

The pair left the office and headed to their lockers. Ryoma's and Serena's lockers were near each other just Serena's locker was a few down from her brothers. Once they put their tennis bags in their lockers, Ryoma and Serena went their separate ways to their class, but before they went, they did their special hand shake they love to do.

"Later Ryo. See you after school." Serena said.

"Later Sere." Ryoma said.

Ryoma's class

Ryoma found his class in no time and went inside. He gave his schedule to the teacher and he was told to wait outside until he was called in. Ryoma gave a slight nod and went back out and waited to be called in.

Inside the classroom

"Class, please be seated." The teacher said. "Before we start our lesson for today, we have a new student to the class," he turned to the door and called to Ryoma, "You may come in now, Mr. Echizen."

Ryoma came into the class and many girls started whispering about him. Ryoma just ignored it and introduced himself, "My name is Ryoma Echizen."

"Does anyone have any questions for Ryoma?" The teacher asked.

All girls raised their hands. "Yes Mel."

"What's your favorite sport Ryoma?" Mel asked.

"Tennis" He replied.

"Alright class, no more questions. Ryoma, why don't you take the seat by the window in the back?" The teacher said.

Ryoma slightly nodded and went to his seat and got out his book and notebook to take notes on the lesson. He ignored all the looks the girls were giving him and paid attention to the teacher.

Serena's class same time

It took a little time for Serena to find her class, but she eventually did. When she arrived, she went in and gave her schedule to the teacher. Serena's teacher smiled and told her to wait outside the class until she called Serena in. Serena smiled and went back out the door.

"Class, be seated," the teacher said, "Before we start class for the day we have a new student in our class. You may come in now, Miss Echizen." The teacher said to the door.

Serena came into the class and all the guys started to whistle and hoot at Serena. Serena ignored them and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Serena Heart Echizen."

"Does anyone have any questions for Serena?" The teacher asked.

All the guys raised their hands hoping to be called on.

"Yes, Benjiro ?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Serena?" Bryan asked.

"Ummm…. No I don't. And don't think any guy can come on to me and think that I'm sweet and innocent because I'm not." Serena said.

All the guys were a little scared but happy to know that the beauty of the class was single. While the guys were thinking about this the teacher called on the next student. "Yes Ichiro?."

"What's your favorite sport?" Fred asked.

"Tennis" Serena answered.

"Alright class, enough questions. You can ask them to Serena after class. Now Serena, why don't you take the seat behind Sakuno. Sakuno please raise your hand." The teacher said.

Sakuno looked up from her writing and raised her hand. Serena saw the hand and went over and saw the same girl that her and her bro ran into at the train depot.

"Hey Sakuno-chan." Serena said.

"Serena, you go here now?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah, Ryoma and I were enrolled in this school by our parents." Serena answered.

"Oh, well I could show you and Ryoma around if you like."

"Sure, I'd like that."

The class was shocked that Serena and Sakuno knew each other. Everyone knew that Sakuno was the shy and quiet one, but were curious to know how the new beauty and the shy girl knew each other. But they all the guys of the class were giving Serena seductive looks, but she ignored them.

Serena paid attention to the class and got out her book and notebook for notes.

Lunch

Serena and Sakuno made their way to Ryoma's class and found that he wasn't there. SO the next place they look was his locker and came up with the same result. Serena was thinking for a bit and since she knew her brother well enough, she knew that he probably found his way to the roof top.

"Hey Sakuno, where are the stairs to the roof?" Serena asked.

"This way. Why?" Sakuno asked confused.

"I know where my brother went."

"Oh okay."

Before Serena Sakuno could leave to the roof, one of the guys from their class came.

"Hey Serena, Can I show you around the school?"

"No you may not Kei; Sakuno is showing me around the school." Serena said.

"But why, I can make it worth your while."Kei said.

Serena knew what Kei was pulling. She had these kinds of advances at her old school in America.

"Come on Sere baby, you know you want to come with me." Kei said seductively.

Serena's eyes darkened and her glare became fierce. " Kei, your advances won't work on me. I've had many guys try and seduce me, but none of their attempts have worked. I suggest you take my advice. Don't try and seduce me, it won't work."

Kei's eyes held a surprised and scared look from what Serena had said. His shock and scared look wore away quickly and he grabbed Serena's upper arm.

"I won't let someone as beautiful and sweet as you get away."

"Let me go!!!!" Serena yelled.

"I don't think so." Kei said as he pushed Serena against the lockers that were at her back.

Serena stayed calm and unreadable as Brad pushed her against the lockers. Kei held Serena's chin in firm grip so that her eyes were locked with his. He smirked and started to lean down to kiss Serena, but instead of her lips, Serena's hand connected with his face. Kei stumbled back and put a hand on the mark that was left by Serena's hand.

Serena took this chance of Kei being shocked and grabbed Sakuno and they made their way to the roof. Kei still stood there but then the shock wore off and he smirked. 'Hmmmm, Serena's definitely something else, and I'm going to make her mine.'

Serena and Sakuno made it to the roof and found Ryoma there asleep. Serena smirked and went to wake her bro up.

"Hey Ryoma, get up!" Serena yelled.

Ryoma woke and saw Serena and Sakuno. He rubbed the sleep form his eyes and glared at his sister. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Fine then I won't tell you what just happened to me." Serena said.

Ryoma saw the bruise in Serena's arm and asked, "What happened?"

Serena told Ryoma the story about what happened between her and Kei. Ryoma was beyond pissed off at what that asshole did or tried to do to his sister. Serena saw the anger and made him promise something.

"Ryoma, promise me that, if he approaches me, you'll let me take care of it." Serena said.

Ryoma was thinking about it, but finally said something, "Fine, but if he does something, let me know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know."

Ryoma, Serena and Sakuno were taking and laughing, well Serena and Sakuno were laughing, about old memories that Ryoma and Serena had in the states. Soon enough the bell rang for lunch and Serena, Ryoma, and Sakuno went to their classes. Ryoma went one way while Serena and Sakuno went the other way.

The rest of the day went by fast and Serena was happy that Kei hadn't made anymore advances to her. A couple of hours later, classes ended and Serena and Sakuno said goodbye to each other and Serena went to her locker for her tennis gear and met up with her brother. Once they met up, both made their way to the changing rooms to change into their tennis stuff before going and signing up for the tennis club.

* * *

That's it for now ill put the next chapter soon, in this days, hope you enjoy it!!!!

Please Review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

Here next chapter Checked, sorry for put it in until know, I was a bit busy.

Please R&R.

I don't own Prince of Tennis, Nor the Original author of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 3: The challenge

Serena and Ryoma were walking in silence toward the tennis club to sign up and start playing some tennis. While they were walking through the school ground, Ryoma heard someone running up behind them. He kinda noticed that it was one of the kids in his class, but couldn't remember his name.

The boy recognized Ryoma and asked, "Hey aren't you Ryoma Echizen?"

"Hn. Who wants to know?" Ryoma asked.

"My name is Horio and I have 2 years of tennis experience, and one day I'm going to be the captain of the tennis club here." The boy named Horio bragged.

"Whatever." That one word was Ryoma's reply and then he turned and started to walk away.

Serena rolled her eyes at her brother's action, but she knew that he was anti- social when it came to guys like Horio. Once Ryoma started to walk, Serena soon followed, but they didn't walk very far before someone was blocking their way. Both looked up and saw someone who had purple eyes, black hair, very muscular and tall. Neither one backed off, but they stared up at the man.

Horio was right behind them and saw who they were staring at. He started to back away in fear.

"It's Momoshiro Takashi." He said while pointing at him.

Serena and Ryoma continued to stare at him, and he was getting angry.

"What do you want freshman? " He asked.

Ryoma and Serena continued to stare.

Momoshiro got even angrier at the two staring at him. "You're lucky I have some where to go, so I don't have time to deal with you two. But you'd better watch out."

With that said Momoshiro left the three freshmen and continued on to his destination. Ryoma and Serena just shrugged and continued walking toward the tennis club. Horio recovered from his shock and fear, and chased after Ryoma and Serena. Once he caught up with them he rambled.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that. You stood up to a Regular and didn't get scared." Horio rambled.

"It's not that hard, we've seen scarier." Serena said.

Horio tilted his head in confusion and Serena giggled at his confused expression. The three kept walking toward the tennis courts and Horio kept bragging about his 2 years of tennis experience and Ryoma and Serena were getting very annoyed by the kid. Serena was getting anxious to tie something around the boy's mouth. Ryoma saw the look in his sister's eyes, and jabbed her sides. Serena felt her brother's elbow and looked over at him. He shook his head and his eyes held a 'don't do it' look. Serena crossed her arms and looked away disappointed.

Soon after they all arrived at the tennis courts and Ryoma and Horio went into the guy's locker room while Serena went into the girl's. After five minutes Ryoma and Horio came out of the locker room and went to the tennis court. Ryoma looked back at the girl's locker room and saw Serena coming out and making her way over to them.

They made their way to the entrance and saw two other boys on the courts picking up tennis balls. One had black hair that was cut evenly all the way around his head and his eyes were black as well. The other boy had brown hair that was short and his were brown.

"Hey let's sign up!!!" Horio exclaimed.

Ryoma and Serena just stood there and examined the courts and the people that were on them. Horio looked at them then at the courts. He shrugged it off and went onto the courts. Right when Horio stepped on the courts, two boys came over. One had brown shaggy hair and his hands were in his pockets. The other had black hair that was neatly brushed and he wore a blue sweat suit.

"Hey do you want to join the tennis club?" The boy with shaggy brown hair asked.

Horio and the two other boys, that were on the court, straitened up and bowed to the two others.

"I'm Katsuo Mizuno, a freshman." the boy with short brown had said.

"I'm Kachiro Katou. The boy with black hair that was neatly cut all the way around said.

"I'm Satoshi Horio. I have two years of tennis." Horio said.

The two superior boys looked over to Ryoma and Serena and one of them said, "Hey you two, what are your names?"

Serena and Ryoma just looked at him and he was getting mad. "Hey can't you two hear me?" He asked.

"Ne, forget them." one of the boys said to his friend, "hey we know of a game, you all want to try?"

"Sure why not." Mizuno said.

Horio and Katou also agreed and the three bowed to their superiors and the superiors explained the game.

"Well it's easy, all you have to do is hit the can in ten trys."

"Ok!" The three freshmen had said.

Mizuno was the first to try and he didn't hit the can at all. Then Katou tried, his result was the same as Mizuno. Finally Horio was up to try. His first nine hits missed the can but his last try hit the can but the can didn't fall over. All three freshmen's hopes fell and the two older boys went over to them and looked down at them.

"Since all three over you lost, you owe us each 10,000 yen."

"What?!?!?!?!" Horio exclaimed.

"Yup each try was 1,000 yen and all three of you had 10 trys, so you owe us 10,000 yen."

"That's just cheap!" Mizuno yelled.

"Sorry rules are rules."

As the three freshmen were whimpering the two older boys looked at Serena and Ryoma who were leaning against the fence.

"Hey you two want to try?" one of them said.

Ryoma and Serena looked over at them, back at each other and then back at the two boys. Ryoma saw the look in Serena's eyes and he knew this would be bad.

"Sure I'll give it a try." Serena said.

The two boys gave a sly smile at each other and then looked at Serena, who was getting her racket out of her bag. Once she had her tennis racket in hand, Serena went over to the service line and served the ball over the net and hit the top of the can. The top came off and reviled that there were rocks in the can.

"Hey idiots, if I hit the can ten times, you don't get any money from the other three freshmen." Serena said.

The two boys looked at Serena in disbelief. "There's no way you can hit that can 10 times. It's impossible!"

"Ha, impossible is nothing ." Serena said.

Serena kept serving the ball over the net and hit the can repeatedly. She had hit the can nine times, she was about to hit the can, but another tennis ball came flying by and hit the can. Everyone turned the direction that the ball came and saw Momoshiro.

"Hey Arai, don't pick on the freshmen. Even though the others aren't here, it doesn't give you the right." Momo had said.

"I wasn't picking on the freshmen Momo." Arai said defensively.

"That's a load of bull shit." Momo said.

"Wish we could stay and chat, but we've gotta run." Arai said.

After that he and his friend had left the tennis courts.

Outside of the tennis courts Sakuno and three others were coming up. Sakuno saw Serena standing on the tennis courts and then her gaze went to the right where Ryoma was leaning on the fence.

"Serena and Ryoma." Sakuno muttered to herself.

The girl to the right of Sakuno heard her and asked. "Do you know them Sakuno?"

"Mmhmm." Sakuno replied.

"Then come on, I wanna meet them." Her friend said and started to pull Sakuno.

"Serena, Ryoma what are you guys doing here?" Sakuno said.

Serena and Ryoma's head turned to see Sakuno and three other people with her.

"Who are they Sakuno?" Her friend asked.

"This is Serena Echizen and her brother Ryoma Echizen is leaning on the fence." Sakuno said.

"Serena and Ryoma Echizen?" The man who was with Sakuno muttered.

Momo looked over at the boy and then back at the girl. 'Hmmmm, they're not as tall I thought they would be, but I wonder if they can both do the twist serve' Momo thought.

"Hey Echizen's!" Momo called

Both Serena and Ryoma looked at Momoshiro.

"Can both of you do the twist serve?"

"Yeah, so what about it?" Serena answered.

"Wanna play me so I can be the first person to return it?"

"Why not, this will be fun." Serena accepted.

The three other freshmen were wondering what was going on.

"What's a twist serve?" Mizuno asked.

Horio looked shocked, "You tow don't know what a twist serve is?"

"No." Both Katou and Mizuno replied.

"Well, it seems like Serena can do one, so just watch." Horio said.

Everyone's attention went to the court and Serena and Momo were near the neat.

"Smooth or rough?" Momo asked.

"Smooth." Serena answered.

Momo then spun his racket and it landed with the M down. Since it was rough Momo had the choice.

"Since I want to see that twist serve you can serve."

"Fine, I don't really care." Serena said.

Both of them went back to their spots, Serena on the Service line, and Momo was ready for the serve.

Serena closed her eyes in concentration and reopened them a few second after. She tossed the ball up and hit it. The ball went past the net but hit the line.

"I don't want any slice serves in this game." Momo said and pointed the racket at Serena.

Serena looked at him, but said nothing. She went back to the service line and got ready for the twist serve. Once she got to the service line her eyes were hidden under her bangs that were coming out of the pre wrap. She bounced the ball a few times, looked up at Momoshiro, threw the ball up then hit it.

"Twist….Serve." Sakuno murmured.

The man behind Sakuno heard and uttered in disbelief. "Twist serve?!"

Momo was getting prepared to return the ball, but the ball bounced up and knocked the racket out of Memo's hand. Everyone looked in shock at what just happened. Even Momo was shocked by what happened.

'I can't believe it! For someone so small, she's got a lot of power.' Momo thought.

Momo looked up at Serena and Serena looked back at him and smirked.

"Mada Mada Dane. (1)" Serena said.

She went back to the service line and got ready for the serve. She did her same routine to focus and served the ball. Momo saw the hit and decided to go up to the net and hit the ball on the rise. He hit the ball, but it hit the net.

'I'm starting to get the timing down now.' He thought.

Meanwhile in some bushes

Hiding in the bushes were 7 boys watching the match. Each one was interested in the match cuz the way it was going. They knew before hand that Momo was going to play a match against one of the Echizen's, but they didn't know that it was going to be the girl.

_Flashback_

"_Momo, over here!" Some exclaimed. _

"_Eiji- sempai, you don't need to be loud." Momo said._

"_Sorry Momo, but we saw that you ran into the Echizen's on your way over here." Eiji said. _

"_Yeah I did, and I can tell you they are defiantly something else. Inu- sempai, do you have any information on those two or not?" Momo asked._

"_No, since they are new to the school, I don't." Inu answered. _

"_Momoshiro." Some said._

"_Yes, captain Tezuka?" Momo asked. _

"_Is it possible to play against one of them, so then we can all see what they can?" Tezuka asked. _

"_Sure I don't mind." _

"_Momo, what about your ankle?" Another person said. _

"_I'll be fine, Oishi- sempai." Momo said._

"_Ok if you say so." Oishi said concerned. _

_End flashback_

The regulars were surprised that the girl can do the twist serve, but they never lost interest in the match.

Back to Serena and Momoshiro

Momo had finally gotten the timing down on the twist serve and now Serena and Momo were having a power battle. Each one was giving it their all and neither on was backing down at all. Soon Serena finally scored a point off a drop volley and Momo was surprised.

"Drop…Volley? She can even do a drop volley?" Momo asked himself.

"Hey Momoshiro, Mada Mada Dane." Serena said and switched her racket to her right hand.

Serena was about to serve to balls when Momo all of a sudden said, "I quit."

Everyone was shocked that he suddenly stopped. Serena just shrugged and left the court and put her racket in the bag and she and Ryoma left for home. Once they knew that it was clear Serena left out a sigh of relief and Ryoma looked over at her.

"What's wrong Sere?" He asked.

"I'm tired that's all." Sere lied.

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong."

"It's just that, Momoshiro was hurt when I played him. And I don't think he wanted to play me just beat the twist serve."

"I noticed the ankle, but what do you mean by the other."

"You know that I can sense when something is going to happen and all, but what I sensed from Momo, is that he was playing to see what I can do in a match."

"So, what does it mean though?"

"That's what I don't know."

"Don't worry sis, we'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Ryo."

With the Regulars

"Good Job Momo." Eiji exclaimed.

"Thanks, Eiji- sempai." Momo said

"Well at least we know what one of them can do." Captain Tezuka said.

"Yes, but what about the other one?" Fuji asked.

"We'll need to find a way to see what he can do. If they were to be in the ranking tournament and make the team, they would be a good asset to the team." Inu said.

"What do you think Kaido?" Eiji asked.

"Hn, I don't care." Kaido said.

"Well we'll think of something. But it's time to go home." Momo said.

"Good idea, Momo. See you tomorrow." Eiji said.

"Later." and everyone left.

* * *

Royma's phrase: You still have lots more to work on.

The next chapter will be up soon.

Please Review!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Here I the next chapter!!! Enjoy it!!

Please R&R.

I don't own the character, nor the original author!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Regulars and the challenge

The next morning Echizen's house

Serena and Ryoma both were awaken by Karupin and very slowly made their way down to the kitchen. Rinko and Nanjiro were already down at the table and saw that Serena looked like hell. Both wondered what was wrong with their adopted daughter, so Rinko asked, "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena looked up from her cereal and groggily answered, "Nothing I just didn't sleep well, that's all.""

Even though Serena was lying she didn't want to tell her parents about what happened at school with Kei and her dream about her childhood, so she kept it a secret right now. After Serena was done, she rushed up to her room and landed on her bed and started to cry. She missed her biological parents very much and she wanted to talk to them, even though she wouldn't hear them back.

"Mama, Daddy, I miss you guys." Serena whispered.

After Serena was done crying, she decided to finish getting ready and got her tennis stuff and headed down stairs and was surprised to see Ryoma already down there waiting for her.

"You ready to go, Ryo?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, let's get going." Ryoma replied.

"Mom, Dad we're leaving for school." Both of them shouted.

"Alright, have fun." Rinko said.

Ryoma and Serena left the house and once they were about 2 mins away from the house, Ryoma looked at Serena and saw sadness in her eyes.

"Sere, what's wrong with you?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing's wrong Ryo. Why do you ask?" Serena questioned back.

"I ask because I can see sadness in your face." He answered.

"I'm not sad anything. I was just thinking about the tennis club." she said.

"Ok whatever." And Ryoma dropped the matter.

Ryoma and Serena arrived at school in time for morning tennis practice, so they changed and joined the other freshman on the court. They were practicing their swings, but Arai interrupted them and told them to run 5 laps around the court and do 50 sit-ups after they were done with their run.

Serena and Ryoma were the first one's done with the 5 laps and they thought it was easy since they were so fit. The 50 sit-ups weren't a problem either. Then Arai had them practice their back swings again and then they were done with morning practice. All the freshmen pretty much got out of the courts fast, but Serena was taking her time since she was lost in thought about her biological parents, she accidently bumped into Arai.

"Hey watch where you're going, freshmen." Arai snapped.

"I'm sorry." Serena said and side stepped Arai and left to the locker rooms to change.

Arai watched the girl leave and noticed that the girl freshmen had something on her mind and he knew that she wasn't Ryoma's actually sister, but adopted. So he was thinking about a way to humiliate her in front of the entire tennis club.

With Serena's Class

Serena was sitting in class staring out the window and out in the distance thinking. She was so far into her own world that she didn't hear the teacher call on her until her teacher called on her for the 3rd time.

"Serena, Serena, Serena!" The teacher called.

Serena snapped out of her trance and stood up, "Yes, Senpai?"

"What does this mean to you, "Courage is the ladder on which all other virtues mount" –By: Clare Boothe Luce?" The teacher asked.

'O I hate this.' Serena thought before answering. "That quote means to me is that Courage will always be there in you, no matter what you do."

"Beautiful Serena, thank you." The teacher said.

Serena sat back down and started to stare out the window again. She started to drift into her memories of her childhood again and one silent tear made its way down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away so then no one would notice. She started to remember the fun her and her parents had when they weren't playing tennis and also when they were playing tennis and Serena was in the stands cheering happily for her parents.

Since Serena was lost in her memories, she didn't notice that Kei noticed the tear that rolled down her cheek. Kei smirked, and he hoped that he could use this to get Serena to go out with him. So enough class ended and everyone got up and exited the class. Serena slowly got up and Kei came over to her.

"Hey beautiful." Kei said.

Serena looked over at him, "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much, just want to know why you were crying?" He asked.

"It's none of your business Kei." Serena snapped.

"I believe it is, because I could tell everyone that you were crying in class."

"So I don't care, I'll just tell the truth to whoever comes up and asked why."

"And why would you do that?" Brad asked.

"I don't care whether they know the truth or not." Serena said, "Now if you excuse me, I have to find my brother, before you make me late for tennis practice." Serena then picked up her bag and left the room.

'What the hell do I have to do to make her go out with me?' Kei thought

Serena ran to the front of the school and found her brother in the shade of the sakura tree, leaning against it with his eyes closed. Serena walked over and snapped her fingers. Ryoma's eyes opened to see his little sister in front of him. He straightened up and the two started to walk toward the tennis club.

"What took you, so long?" He asked.

"Sorry Kei wanted to talk to me about something." Serena replied.

"What did he want?"

"Just wanted to know why a tear ran down my cheek during class."

"Were you crying?"

"No, just remembering my biological parents, that's all."

"So was that why you were sad this morning?"

"Yea, I really miss them, but I don't remember how they died."

"I think that mom and dad know how they died and they would be willing to tell you if you want them to."

"Thanks Ryo."

"No problem, Sere."

Ryoma and Serena just got tennis club and went into the locker room to change. Shortly after, the both of them came out and went over to the tennis courts and saw that they were just starting. Ryoma and Serena both hurried to line up with the freshmen and Arai started the practice.

The freshmen were to run 10 laps, do 50 sit-ups and then practice their back swings. While the freshmen were doing their laps, Arai went over to Serena's tennis bag and saw that she had 3 rackets in her possession.

'Why would a freshman need 3 rackets?' Arai asked himself.

Arai walked over to her bag and took her rackets and buried them in the ground. Right after he was done, 7 people walked onto the tennis courts and everyone stopped what they were doing. They all looked up and Horio started to go starry eye.

"That's them, the Seigaku Regulars!" Horio exclaimed.

"Whoa, no way!" Mizuno said.

"Ya and that guy in front is Kunimitzu Tezuka!" Horio said.

The freshmen where all starry eye at the Seigaku regulars, and were really excited to see them.

"Hey Oishi, you wanna warm up with me?" Kikumaru Eiji asked.

"Sure, Kikumaru." Oishi said.

All the freshmen glared at Horio for his mistake and he just smiled shyly. "Sorry honest mistake."

"All freshmen are to pick up continue what they were doing and the sophomores and regulars get a partner and start hitting." Oishi said.

The tennis club started on what Oishi said and Serena went over to her bag to get her racket only to find that her rackets weren't there at all.

'That's odd; I could've sworn I left my racket in my bag. Where did they go?' Serena thought.

"Hey freshman, you lose something?" A voice said from behind her.

Serena turned and found Arai smirking at her.

"What did you do with my rackets, Arai?" Serena asked.

"You can have them back, only if you beat me in a match, Serena Echizen, or should I say Serena Heart." Arai said.

Serena stood there with surprise in her expression. The only people who knew that were her parents and Ryoma. So Ryoma and herself were really shocked about what he found out. Serena put her head down and her eyes were hidden under her bangs. Ryoma stepped in front and started to confront Arai, but a hand stopped him. Ryoma looked back and saw the fiery look in his sister's eyes.

"Ryo let me handle this." Serena said.

"Are you sure, Sere?" Ryoma asked.

"Yea, he needs to know that I'm no longer a Heart, but an Echizen now."

"Alright, go and teach him a lesson."

Serena gave Ryoma a curt nod and then turned her attention toward Arai.

"Alright, Arai, you have yourself a match, but how am I to play without a racket?" Serena asked.

"You'll use this racket, freshman." Arai said and handed an old worn out racket to Serena.

Everyone on the tennis courts, even the Seigaku regulars stopped what they were doing. Fuji's eyes opened up in interest and the new challenge had also caught everyone's attention.

Serena and Arai were on the court and Arai had the first serve. He hit a good over hand serve and Serena hit the ball back, but the ball went out.

'Hmmmm, I might need to adjust the strings on this old racket.' Serena thought.

"You'll never win freshman." Arai said smirking.

Arai again served the ball and the same result happened when Serena hit it back. The match went on this way for awhile.

'She'll never be able to return a ball with that racket.' All the regulars thought at the same time.

10 minutes later Serena finally had enough with this racket, but never gave up on the match. She asked for a break, and finally was able to adjust the stings. Once her strings were adjusted the way she wanted them, she returned to the court.

"You ready for the final game, Miss Heart." Arai said.

"Yes, but before we get this under way; why don't you tell me how you found out about my actual last name?" Serena asked.

"Well, I guess I could. I found out cause I went through the files on the school mainframe. I hacked in with the help of Kei and found out that you were adopted from the Orphanage not to far from the Sakura tennis gardens. Then I went down to the Orphanage and asked them about you. They were willing to tell me everything, from your parents death to when you were adopted by the Echizens." Arai said smirking. He thought he had Serena right where he wanted her.

"Well, for your information, I'm no longer a Heart, I'm an Echizen now. I lost my actual last name when I was adopted. Anyone could be a mother and a father, but it takes a lot to be a mom, dad, and a brother. This is my family now and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." Serena said.

After Serena said that Ryoma cracked a little smile, but no one noticed it at all, he saw that Serena was able to control the ball, and she was starting to catch up. Not long after did the match end with Serena as the winner.

After Serena won, Arai was pissed off, but he gave Serena back her rackets. Right when he did, Kunimitzu Tezuka came onto the courts and told everyone to everyone to get back to practice. Practice ended 20 mins later and Serena and Ryoma headed home.

"Nice job against Arai Serena." Ryoma told his younger sister.

"Thanks Ryo, but with that racket I was using, it took me sometime to figure out how to adjust the strings." Serena said.

"I saw, but you still managed to win."

"Yea, I don't know how I did that though."

"You had heart, courage, and bravery to stand up against him since he knew who you once were."

"Yea I know." Serena said smiling.

The rest of the way home was full of laughter with the two siblings and when they got home, Serena told them what had happened at the tennis club.

* * *

This is it for know, ill put next chapter soon!!

Please Review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter!!

Please R&R

I don't own nothing, also nor the original author of this fic.

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprise and The Ranking tournament Begins

The next day Serena and Ryoma both were woken up by Karupin and went down to breakfast. Rinko and Nanjiro saw that they were tired and a little slower than normal in the morning. Breakfast went on as normal, and Serena and Ryoma went up to their rooms to get ready for school and for tennis practice at the club. Serena was listening to her music and getting ready for school and tennis practice. She was lost in her thoughts about what happened at tennis practice. She still couldn't believe that Ari would do that just to humiliate her in front of the entire tennis club. She was beyond pissed when he found out. No matter what happened at the tennis club now, she would be ignoring him and Kei.

Serena shook her head to get what happened yesterday out of her head and finally went down stairs and met up with her brother. As soon as Serena got down there, she saw Ryoma reading his book and whistled at him.

"Hey! Ryoma, you ready to go?" Serena asked.

Ryoma looked up from his book and replied, "About time Serena, I thought something had happened to you."

"Oh haha, you and Ryoga are the exactly the same. You both are always worrying about me." Serena said.

"Well we are your brothers and what else do you expect?" Ryoma said.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know I know."

And with that both Ryoma and Serena were out of the door and off to school. They always had the same routine, which consisted of them talking about tennis, school, and whatever was new. They arrived at school 10 minutes before morning practice started, they went to the locker room to change and when they came out they saw everyone crowded around a board showing the upcoming ranking tournament.

"I don't get why everyone is so excited over the ranking tournament. I know you can become a regular, but I just don't see why everyone has to be excited over it." Serena said to Ryoma.

Ryoma looked at Serena and shrugged his shoulders. Serena giggled at her brother and started to stretch before the freshman has to start their run.

"How in the world are those two freshman in the ranking tournament?! Freshmen can't compete in it?!" Arai yelled in shock.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at Arai. Everyone had the same thought, 'who were the two freshmen and why are they in ranking tournament.'

"I think Kunimitzu has lost it, if he put those two freshmen in the ranking tournament.'" Arai said in annoyance.

"I have no idea. He could think that they are good and could help the team, but they're going up against juniors and seniors, so they don't really stand a great chance on getting on the team." Arai's friend said to him.

Before he could reply the Seigaku Regulars appeared on the courts and everyone lined up in their appropriate lines and gave their attention to Kunimitzu.

"Everyone is to run 5 laps around the tennis courts then the regulars, seniors, and juniors rally the ball and all the freshmen are to practice their back swings, and pick up balls." Kunimitzu said.

"Yes captain." The entire tennis club replied.

"Good, get started. Also will Ryoma and Serena Echizen please step forward, I need to have a word with you two in private."

The entire tennis club was curious to know why the Echizen siblings were wanted to be talked to by the captain. Arai and his friends were looking at the two with death glares that would make anyone cringe in fear. They were already annoyed that Ryoma and Serena were both in the ranking tournament, but this made their blood boil even more.

With Ryoma and Serena

Ryoma and Serena followed the captain to a classroom that was overlooking the tennis courts. They watch the captain walk to the window and look over the practice before he turned back to the two freshmen.

"I know you are wondering why I called you here, am I right?" Kunimitzu asked.

Both Ryoma and Serena nodded curtly, not bothering to talk at all.

"Well I called you both here to tell you something that I can't tell in front of the whole tennis team. Arai and his friends already know this, but both of you are in this year's ranking tournament to see who is on the regulars for the year. No other freshmen have this privilege." he said.

"Then why did you give us the privilege, while no other freshmen have it?" Serena asked.

"You two are very talented freshmen and can help us reach nationals as that is our goal this year. Seigaku has great talent, but we have already agreed that we would put you in the ranking tournament and see how well you perform against the regulars, juniors and seniors who have dreamed of becoming regulars." Kunimitzu explained.

Serena and Ryoma looked at each other and read each other's thoughts through their eyes. They were impressed that the regulars had put them in the ranking tournament, and they were going to prove that belonged on the team.

"We'll do it." Ryoma said.

Kunimitzu nodded his head and told them to go down and practice with the freshmen until the ranking tournament. Ryoma and Serena left the room and Kunimitzu looked down at the practice going on. He knew for a fact that this year, Seigaku will be able to make nationals if Ryoma and Serena make the team.

As soon as morning practice ended, Ryoma and Serena got dressed in their uniforms and went to their lockers to put their tennis bags away and grabbed their school bags and went to class.

Serena arrived at her class and saw Sakuno sitting at her desk writing in her notebook. Serena walked over to her and said, "Hey Sakuno."

Sakuno looked up and saw Serena right behind her at her desk, she replied, "Hey Serena, what's up?"

"Nothing really, just tennis practice in the morning is all." Serena said while waving her hand.

"Haha that sounds fun." Sakuno said.

"It is. Oh and I have something to tell you. You have to promise me not to tell anyone, what I'm about to tell you." Serena said.

"Okay, I promise not to tell anyone anything." Sakuno promised.

"K, well Ryoma and I are going to be in this year's ranking tournament. Captain Kunimitzu Tezuka said that we are the only freshmen that have the privilege of doing this because of our skill level." Serena told Sakuno.

"No way, but aren't you going to be the only girl who is in the ranking tournament and on the team, if you make it?" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah I will be, but I don't mind cause of the fact I played on an all boys tennis team and was able to keep up because of my speed and abilities, so it won't hurt me any." Serena explained.

"Nice, and good luck Serena."

"Thanks Sakuno."

As soon as Sakuno and Serena got done talking, their teacher walked into the class and class had begun.

With Ryoma

Ryoma had walked into class only to be approached by Horio. "Hey Echizen, I saw the ranking tournament board and Serena's and your names were on it. Is that what Captain Tezuka wanted to talk to you and Serena about?" Horio asked.

Ryoma just looked at Horio and only nodded.

Horio eyes became wide with excitement and shock. "Really?! No other freshmen have that opportunity at all, until they become a junior. How did you and Serena get so lucky?"

Ryoma shrugged his shoulders and went to sit down. Horio did the same and then the teacher came in and started the class.

Classes went by slowly for both Ryoma and Serena. They got bored because everything that they were learning right now, they already learned in America. Since Serena got bored, she stared out the window and became lost in her thoughts about her biological parents.

Kei looked over at Serena and noticed that she was staring out the window again. He wanted her to go out with him, but every time he would ask she would turn him down in less than a minute. He didn't understand why she didn't want to go out with him. Kei turned his attention back to the front, thinking of a way to get Serena to go out with him.

The day went on and nothing exciting happened until after school. Kei had caught up with Serena at her locker as she was getting her tennis bag.

"Hey beautiful." Kei said.

"What do you want Kei?" Serena asked.

"Well I was wondering-" Kei started.

"No." Serena quickly turned him down.

"Well why not and how did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Kei you ask the same god damn thing every day. I'm used to guys like you. You don't care if they like you or not, you just want the girl to have in bed and that's it. You don't care about a relationship."

"How do you know that?"

"I've had guys come on to me every since I started middle school back in America. Every guy is the same; they want to have sex and a good fuck, not a meaningful relationship."

After Serena had said that Kei pushed her into her locker and held her tightly against it.

"You really think that."

"Yea I do."

Before Serena could react Kei kissed Serena and shoved his tongue in her mouth. Serena struggled against it, but couldn't do anything to get away, considering that she was being held up against her locker by Kei. So she did the only thing she could think of, Serena bit down on Kei's tongue and he backed away.

"You're going to regret that." Kei threatened.

"No I'm not." Serena hissed, "I'm not some scared, innocent little girl Kei. I'm someone you or any of your friends will ever get their hands on. I may play tennis, but I have a 3 degree black belt in martial arts, so I know how to fight."

"You still don't scare me at all."

"She should." A new voice came in.

Everyone turned to see a boy who looked like Ryoma, but was taller, had sharper features, and brown eyes, instead of gold eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Kei asked

Serena smiled as she saw her older brother Ryoga in front of her. She thought that she would never see him again, since he left to play in America. Serena had to hold herself back from literally sprinting over to him and give him a hug.

"I'm Ryoga Echizen." The boy now known as Ryoga said.

"Echizen? So then are you related to both Serena and Ryoma?"

"Yes he is, he is our older brother." Serena answered for Ryoga.

"I'm still not scared of you Serena. There is no way I will be scared of a girl who plays tennis for a living!" Kei screamed.

When Kei said that it pissed Serena off to no end, she balled her fists up and looked up at Brad with fury in her eyes. Ryoga knew what was going to happen next. Everyone knew not to piss Serena off, but Kei was about to get a taste of his own medicine.

Serena started to walk over to Kei and then her walk became a run, and once Serena reached Kei, she punched him in the face and sent him flying into the wall right across the way from her locker. Everyone who was in the hallway saw this happen and officially knew not to piss off Serena at all. Many of the students were happy that Kei got a taste of his own medicine.

After Serena punched Kei, she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the school building toward the tennis courts. Ryoga looked over at Kei and said to him, "I hope you learned your lesson." After that he chased after Serena.

Ryoga finally caught up with Serena but stayed a few yards behind her, not sure if she had calmed down yet. Serena looked back out of the corner of her eye and saw Ryoga standing a few yards back, and finally stopped walking and turned around to see Ryoga. Ryoga looked up and saw his little sisters smiling face. Serena ran over to him and gave him a big hug. Ryoga hugged her back and then ended the embrace and pulled her back.

Lost in the moment, Serena forgot all about practice, "Oh no! I'm late."

"Late for what, Sere?" Ryoga asked confused.

"I'm late for Tennis practice at the club. Ugh Captain Tezuka is going to kill me!" Serena yelled. "I'm sorry Ryoga, but can we catch up later I've really got to go and practice right now."

"Sure, I'm staying at the house, so we can catch up tonight." Ryoga assured her.

"Great, now I've got to get going." And with that Serena left for the tennis club.

Ryoga shook his head at his little sister's antics. Once Serena disappeared, Ryoga turned and left for the house.

Serena finally arrived at the tennis courts and saw that they were already done with the backswings. Furious, she hurried toward the locker room, quickly changed, and headed out for the court. She knew that she was going to be in trouble for being late, but she could blame Brad for what he did and he made her very late.

"Serena Echizen, why are you late?" Captain Tezuka asked.

"I'm sorry Captain, but Kei Hyuuga approached me and decided to make today the day he try to ask me out and when I turned him down he pushed me up against the lockers and forced himself on me I tried to get away before he did but i couldn't fight against his grasp. I'm very sorry for being late Captain." Serena explained and gave a polite bow.

"Very well, go on with the freshmen as I told you early today."

"Yes, Captain."

Tezuka watched as Serena took her place among the freshmen and continued to watch the tennis club practice and get ready for the upcoming ranking tournament. He was also wondering how much would change it Serena and Ryoma made the tennis team and become regulars. 'I believe that this going to be a great and interesting year.'

Tennis practice ended and everyone went back to the locker room to change and head home. As Serena was getting dressed she noticed that he arms had a bruise in the shape of a handprint. She was surprised that no one noticed it at practice when she was running around the tennis courts. She shook the thought out of her head and exited the locker room and met up with Ryoma.

As the two were walking home, Ryoma asked, "Sere, why were you late today?"

Serena looked at her brother and replied, "He decided today he was going to ask me out again and so we approached me while I was at my locker and asked. I quickly turned him down and he got pissed off, so he forced himself on me and pushed me into the lockers. He kissed me but I bit down on his tongue. When he stumbled back he said that I would regret doing that and he wasn't scared of a little girl like me. So someone, who it was, I'm not going to say, showed up and told Kei he should be scared of me. So when he laughed at me I got really pissed off and punched him into the wall. Once that was done I walked off."

"Grrrrrrrrr, that guy is really getting on my nerves. He won't get the message and stay away." Ryoma said.

"You don't have to deal with it, remember I am a 3 degree black belt and can hold my own in a fight should it ever happen, so I'm covered." Serena said.

"I know, I know."

"Okay good."

The rest of the way home was quite and once they reached home, they went up to their rooms to change out of their school uniforms and into more comfortable clothing. After that they came back downstairs and went into the kitchen where they smelled the food that their mom made.

The entire family sat down and everyone noticed the empty chair. Nanjiro and Ryoma were curious to know why there was an extra seat. Serena and Rinko knew why though and they looked at each other and then Rinko stood up.

"I know you two are wondering why there is an extra seat in at the table today." Rinko started

"Ya we are." Both Nanjiro and Ryoma said.

"Well we have a special guest here for the week." Serena said.

"And here he is." Rinko finished.

As if on cue, the kitchen door slide open and standing in the doorway was the oldest Echizen child, Ryoga. Both Nanjiro and Ryoma were in shock at seeing him.

"Hey dad, Chibisuke." Ryoga said.

"When did you get here, why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Nanjiro asked, finally getting over his shock.

"I got here this morning and I didn't say anything cause I wanted it to be a surprise." Ryoga answered.

"Well it definitely is a surprise bro, I can tell you that." Ryoga said.

"Good that's what I was going for." Ryoga replied.

"How about we get back to dinner?" Rinko asked.

Everyone nodded and went to sit back down. They all made small talk and Serena and Ryoma told their parents that they were in the ranking tournament at school starting tomorrow. Nanjiro and Rinko were thrilled to hear that. After dinner, Ryoma and Serena went back up to their rooms and went to bed. They wanted to get a good rest for tomorrow; both know that it was going to be a long and hard day.

The next day at Seigaku

When morning came, everyone who was competing in the ranking tournament was at the school. When Serena and Ryoma entered the tennis courts, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two freshmen. Serena and Ryoma ignored them and went on with their own warm up while listening to their iPods.

It wasn't long before Captain Tezuka, the regulars and Coach Ryuzaki stepped onto the court, and the tournament would begin.

"I want to welcome everyone to our annual ranking tournament to see who will become a regular this season. Good luck to you all and do your best." Coach Ryuzaki said and the tournament had begun.

* * *

For now that's it, next chapter will be already written by me so you wil have to wait a bit more than with this chapters.

The next chapter is Serena's match against Kikumaru and Ryoma's match against Arai.

Also, please tell me some things; would you prefer to get Kei out of the Picture alredy or giving him a bit of more time?

And also please start telling me who would you like for pairings, thay can also be fro other schools, so tell me and the most wanted will be!! Ja Ne!

Please Review.


	7. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6; from now on i will officially write the chapters my own. Hope you enjoy them!!

Also please be patient some times I am not good at describing, so if in a technique or something you don't understand tell me!! Also remember that now I am the one who is writing so I some times it can be different from the other chapter!! XD

Please R&R

I don't own anything, also nor the original author.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Ranking Tournament

_Last Chapter:_

"_I want to welcome everyone to our annual ranking tournament to see who will become a regular this season. Good luck to you all and do your best." Coach Ryuzaki said and the tournament had begun._

/////////

"There will be 9 regulars this time, so ok, now I am going to announce the first matches!!" Coach Ryuzaki said staring to tell the pairs for each match. Ryoma was in court D, while I was in court C. (NA/I am not sure which regulars were in each one so sorry if they are wrong.)

"In court C: Echizen Serena vs. Kikumaru Eiji. Court D: Echizen Ryoma vs. Masashi Arai. Good, now everyone go to your match!!" Coach Ryuzaki said again.

Serena walk to court C, her match was the first one, and her opponent was Kikumaru Eiji.

"Whoa, look she is Serena; her opponent will be Kikumaru-sempai, one of the regulars." A guy said.

"Yeah, she definitely is going to loose, not a change for her." Another said.

"She will loose fast."

"Morons" Serena muttered under her breath.

She gets into the court and saw a redhead jumping around, looking very exited. When he saw her, he walks over to her.

"Hi!! I am Kikumaru Eiji, your next opponent-nya." He said grinning.

"You are Echizen Serena, ne?" Kikumaru said.

Serena just nodded.

"You are so kawai-nya!!" He said as he jumped on her almost making her fall.

"Eiji get off of her!!!" a black headed guy said running toward us in panic.

"But Oishi!!! Look at her is so kawai-nya!!" Kikumaru said hugging her stronger.

"Need…air…for…living." Hearing that; Kikumaru let her go."

"Gomen, Rena-chan." Kikumaru said.

"No problem, and umm…Rena-Chan? "

"Yay!! We are going to call you that from now on!!" Kikumaru said jumping.

"Oh and also this is Oishi Suichiro, my partner in doubles."

"Hi!! You can call me Oishi, now I wish both of you gook luck in the match." Oishi said bowing his head, and then he gets out of the court, to watch.

"Hoi Hoi!! Ok lets start the match!!"

Serena nodded a walk to the court and held her racket.

"Rough or Smooth?" She said.

"Rough" Kikumaru said.

The racket went Rough.

"I serve!!"Kikumaru said.

They got on there positions ready to start.

"Echizen Serena vs. Kikumaru Eiji. Set to match. Kikumaru to serve."

//////////

With Ryoma

"Game and Match. Echizen Ryoma, 6 games to love."

Ryoma had just won his match, and Arai was on the floor.

"Ha…Ha…Ha"

"I hope you learn your lesson" Ryoma said.

"Mmm, I think Sere´s match hasn't finish." He said walking to court C. (NA/Serena's family call her Sere, and the regular will call her Rena-Chan, thanks to Eiji.)

//////////

With Serena

"5 games to 3. Echizen leads."

"Wow, it's incredibly Kikumaru sempai is loosing."

"That freshman is really good."

"I heard her brother beat completely Arai, in a 6 to love game."

Those were the comments from the people watching the match.

"Mmm, so my brother already won." Serena said smirking looking around for her brother until she spot him on one side on the court. He was smirking as well.

"I think ill finish it now." Serena said.

Kikumaru make a glob and she smirk even more. She jump and smash the ball with the side of the racket.

"Meteorite Boomerang." She said. The ball got in direction of her opponents court in a very high speed. But instead on bouncing normally it bounce in the opposite side, returning to Serena's court. Where Serena; still in the air, rotates her body being her head looking down. She stretches her arm and catches the ball before rotating again and getting on her feet gracefully.

Everyone was silent.

"Are you going to count the point?" Serena asks boringly.

"G-Game and Match, Echizen Serena, 6 games to 3."

The murmurs start a second latter.

"Sugoi."

"Uso."

"This can´t be Kikumaru-sempai, a regular looses to a freshman, and worst a women!?"

This last comment annoys Serena very much. But before she could do something she saw her brother coming to her.

"Don't mind them, there are just jealous." Ryoma said with a small smile. But then Serena almost fell on the ground when someone jumps on her.

"Sugoi!! Rena-Chan, you are very strong just as the rumor said-nya!! Ne, ne Rena-Chan this Ochibi is your brother right?" Kikumaru ask.

"_Ochibi?" _Both brother though, Serena amused, and Ryoma annoyed.

"Yeah, he is my brother, Echizen Ryoma."

"Yoroshiku" He said plainly.

"Kawai!!" He said as he left Serena go and jump on Ryoma. But because of the sudden movement Serena almost fall but someone catch her before she hit the floor. She turn around to see her savior, and she saw a guy with light brown hair, touching his heck, with eyes close and smiling.

"Are you alright?" He asks, while helping her get up. She nodded.

"Thanks"

"No problem, by the way I am Fuji Syuusuke. Yoroshiku." Fuji said. She nodded.

"Echizen Serena. And that is my brother, Echizen Ryoma." Serena said looking at Ryoma being squeezed by Kikumaru. She smirk amused, the same as Fuji.

"Echizen-Chan, are you alright you almost fall!! Eiji you have to be more careful." Oishi said.

"Gomen, are you alright Rena-Chan?" he said looking ashamed. And Ryoma a little mad.

"Hai, daijobu."

"C´mon.-nya lets go with the others." Kikumaru said and then he literally pulled then to a group of guys that were out of the courts.

"Hoi!! Look this is Echizen Serena and her brother Echizen Ryoma-nya." Kikumaru said.

"Hi!! I am Momoshiro Takeshi." A guy with black spiky hair, and purple eyes Said.

"Fhsuuu, Kaido Kaoru." A scary boy with a bandana said.

"I-I am Takashi Kawamura. Yoroshiku." A shy blond one said.

"Mmm, it seems they had already finished their match." Fuji said as 2 boys one black haired with glasses and the other with thinner glasses and brown hair approach them.

"Echizen-kun, Rena-Chan, you already now Tezuka our buchou and the other is Inui Sadaharu." Fuji said.

Tezuka bowed as same as Inui, while the last one start writing in his notebook.

"Mmm, I still don't have enough data of you 2, ill have to get it in your other matches. Serena has a match with Oishi and 2 sophomores, while Echizen has a match with another sophomore, another with Kaido, and your last one with me, with your data I will not loose." Inui said.

Ryoma and Serena look at each other thinking the same think.

"_What a data weird!!"_

Fuji laughs.

"Well we have to continue with our matches, see you later." Fuji said.

And then each one of them; goes in different directions to their matches leaving both brothers alone.

"Guess we will have to wait for our next match." Serena said. Ryoma nodded.

//////////

Later…

Serena had already win the matches against the sophomores, very easily, but with Oishi it wasn't games to that simple, he is a regular so he was better, and she manage to win 7 games to 5. Winning all of her matches; this makes her officially a regular.

Ryoma on the other side, he win against the sophomore easily, but his other 2 matches were against regulars, Kaido and Inui, but he manage to defeat them both, by blocking Kaido's snake and making him run of stamina, and Inui by evolving in the match making Inui´s data useless. Also wining all of his 4 matches; making him a regular as well.

"Ok, now I am going to announce the new regulars!" Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Buchou: Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fukubuchou: Oishi Suichiro, Fuji Syuusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, Takashi Kawamura, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru, Echizen Ryoma and Echizen Serena!" Ryuzaki said.

Murmurs start again.

"It can´t be 2 freshmen as regulars!"

"But I heard they won all of there matches, they are pretty good."

"If they are this good maybe we can get to the nationals!"

"I don't know they are 2 young…"

And the murmurs continue.

Both Echizen brothers were oblivious to the murmurs. Until Fuji decides to give Kawamura his racket and…

"BURNING!!! WE GOT TO CELEBRATE THIS!! YEAH BABY!!" Kawamura said.

Making not only the Echizen brothers stare but also everyone in the courts before they continue there way.

"What was that?" Serena and Ryoma ask.

"Hoi! Ochibi, Rena-Chan, its because Kawamura has another personality that get out when he has a racket in hand, get it-nya.?" Kikumaru said jumping on them again. They nodded trying to get Kikumaru let them alone.

"Well, then lets celebrate, hoi!!" Kikumaru said walking out of the school dragging both bothers as well; followed bye the other regulars.

* * *

Hi!! Well this is it the first chapter I wrote myself of this fic I hope you like it as well. Also sorry if I wrote something wrong; it is because English isn't my first language so sometimes a make mistakes.

Also I need help in something, is that I don't remember the order of teams in which Seigaku compete in each tournament so if you can help me!! Also the order of the tournaments and the name!! Thanks!!

For the Pairings for now I have this option:

AtobexSerena: 1

EijixSerena: 1

Ryomax?: 0 (Vote for Ryoma's pair also.)

Keep Voting for a Pair for Serena and Ryoma!! Ja Ne!!

Please review!!!

V  
V  
v


	8. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven!! Remember that this is a fic so some things will be different than in the anime. So it won't be the same. I will change some things. Also thanks to: _**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu **_formerly known as_**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes**_, for being my Beta, helping me by checking my chapters and everything!! Enjoy it!!!

Also Sorry I was planning on putting it yesterday but dont let me until today.

Please R&R

I don't own anything, nor the original author.

* * *

Chapter 7: Training and Inui Juice…?

_Last Chapter:_

_"Well, then let's celebrate, hoi!!" Kikumaru said, walking out of the school dragging both siblings as well, followed by the other regulars. _

/////////////////

The next day, Ryoma and Serena were walking to the courts in the afternoon. Today would be their first day training as regulars. Ryoma got changed into his usual clothes and Serena into black shorts, a white tank top and put her hair in a braid. Both began to walk to the courts with their rackets.

_"Will it be true... what Ryoga said he will do?"_

Serena thought, remembering what her brother told her.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Serena and Ryoma were finishing their breakfast, and Ryoma had already gotten out of the room._

_"Hey, Sere, today I am going to go and watch you at your first tennis practice as a regular. I want to see how much you have improved," Ryoga said._

_"You will? Well, Ryoma will probably get mad…" Serena said._

_"Probably…"Ryoga responded._

_"Well, if you said so, but I believe you will probably forget about it." Serena spoke._

_"We'll see." Ryoga responded with a smirk._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She shrugged. Her elder brother was very unpredictable, but if she thought about it and analyzed her brother…he would come as he said. But there is a 95% chance that he would come late. The freshmen were doing the normal exercise for warming up while waiting for their Buchou; the same with the second and third years. The siblings walked to one side of the court, waiting for the other regulars since today they were going to start new training. They were not sure of what to do, except the basic warm-ups. Which is exactly what they did.

Fuji, Taka-san, Eiji and Oishi walked in a while later, being followed by the two second years that were fighting as usual. Serena glanced at Ryoma and he shrugged. Both stepped in direction of the older students. Just getting there, they were tackled in a death-like hug by none other than Kikumaru Eiji. This made Serena and Ryoma collapse to the floor because of their senpai's added weight.

"Itai!!" both Ryoma and Serena exclaimed.

"Eiji!!!"Oishi screeched, trying to get Eiji off of the siblings.

"He he; Gomen." Eiji apologized as he set the siblings free.

"Everyone come here!!" Coach Ryuzaki said, entering the courts with Tezuka, and Inui.

All of the tennis team got in the normal, expected lines with the regulars in front of them.

"First of all, Inui will now be the new manager of the team. He is in charge of the regulars' training." Coach Ryuzaki spoke to the waiting team.

"Right now freshman should start doing warm-ups and then pick up balls; second and third years, use the courts C and D and practice your rallies; regulars stay here for more explanation of the new training schedule." The coach ordered the club members.

"Hai!" All of members echoed.

"Ok, look, since Inui isn't a regular, he will help make the schedules of the training and be the manager as well. Get it? Ok Inui, start explaining," Coach Ryuzaki said.

"Ok, first of all: from now on, you will use weights on your wrists and ankles. We are going to start using two weights, all being twenty-five grams each, making a total of one kilogram on the wrists and ankles." Inui stated while started passing the weights to the regulars. When he got to Ryoma and Serena, they shook their heads.

"We don't need them since we already have some." Both said, showing their wrists to everyone which showed that both had wrist bands with weights. This surprised all of the regulars.

"How much do you have?" Inui asked curiously.

"Eight kilograms in total…" Serena was cut off by her brother.

"…both wrists and ankles together." Ryoma finished saying.

"So it's two kilograms per band." They said together.

With this new bit of information, not only were the regulars shocked, but so were Inui, Coach Ryuzaki, and Tezuka.(Though he managed to hide this fact) A while later, when everyone was able to return from the shock, each boy put their own bands on their wrists and ankles.

"Ok, we are now going to start the first exercise. On the other side of the court are three cones; one blue, one red, and one yellow. The balls also have this color on the lines, so you will not only have to hit the cone, but also hit it with the same colored ball. So let's start. Eiji, you are in court A, and Echizen-kun in court B." Inui said, while he and Coach Ryuzaki prepared to serve to the waiting teens.

"Hoi, hoi! Start Inui!" Eiji exclaimed with his signature smile.

Since both Eiji and Ryoma have very good eye-sight, both were aiming correctly with each ball. Eiji was starting to feel the weights more and more.

"Blue!" Ryoma said, hitting the ball to the blue cone.

"Red!" Eiji stated.

"Isn't it blue?" Inui inquired.

"What- "Eiji was cut off because he was trying to change the direction of the ball. When it stopped…it was red.

"That's cheating!!!" Eiji yelled with a pout. Inui´s glasses gave an eerie shine.

"Oh, I forgot to mention...the ones who miss must drink my new formula." Inui said while taking out a glass of something smoky and green.

"What's that? It's green…"Eiji said, his voice reflecting his scared expression.

"I call it the Inui Juice. It is made from vegetables, you don't need to worry. Here, drink it." Inui said, handing the glass to Eiji.

Eiji gulped and swallowed it completely. The red-head's face turned green and he sprinted away from the courts screaming. Ryoma who was distracted by Eiji's reaction missed as well, and now scared, was forced to drink it too.

"Ryo are you-" Serena was cut off by an extremely fast-running Ryoma. Everyone, excluding Tezuka and Fuji gulped.

And so it went on. Kaidoh missed and tried not to run, but he couldn't and he started running as Eiji and Ryoma had done before. By now, both of the first 'testers' were on the floor, almost knocked out. Almost everyone had the same reaction; Momo, Taka-san, and Oishi too! Tezuka didn't miss any cone, so he didn't have to drink it. Last, it was Serena's and Fuji's turns. Fuji missed easily.

"Hey, you did that on purpose Fujiko!!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's because I really want to taste it as well." Fuji said with a smile before drinking it.

"Mmm, it's really good." He said. Everyone sweat dropped.

Serena, on the other side of the courts, didn't want to risk it. So she continued on until she unintentionally made a cord ball. Moments later, Inui was on her back (not literally!) with a glass of Inui Juice, and gave it to her.

Serena gulped. She drank it in one swallow.

Everyone went silent, waiting for her reaction. She frowned and moved her head to the side.

"It's not that bad, and if you add something to make the drink sweeter then it would be better." Serena said.

"Echizen, your sister is as scary as Fuji-sempai." Momo spoke to Echizen, and the smaller boy nodded.

"You say something?" Fuji asked, looking at them as well as Serena.

"NO!" they all screamed in unison. Fuji and Serena looked at each other.

Serena shrugged slightly.

"Now everyone, go run twenty laps!" Tezuka ordered.

"You have to do each lap in a minute...if not, you will have to drink my Inui Juice as punishment." After hearing this, everyone jumped and started running their laps, with Serena and Fuji following calmly.

"It doesn't taste that bad, they are just exaggerating…"Serena murmured.

"Yes they are. It taste very good, but they don't seem to like it." Fuji said putting a sadistic smile on his face, which Serena imitated.

Serena turned around and saw Ryoma glancing at her.

"What?" Serena asked. Ryoma looked away, hiding in his cap.

"Til now, I haven't noticed how scary you are…" He murmurs.

"Huh, scary? Why?" she asked. He didn't respond, so instead she turned to look at Fuji.

"Saa, they believe I am a type of sadist. Probably because of what happened today, they think you are too." Fuji said giving one of his smiles. She sweat dropped.

"Mmm, ok…" Serena said.

////////////////

Later…

"Ok, now we are going to do Doubles Matches. Each player gets a partner. Inui is going to play to make it even." Tezuka said. So the Doubles were like this:

Serena/Ryoma vs. Momoshiro/Kaidoh

Fuji/Kawamura vs. Eiji/Osihi

Tezuka/ Inui vs. ¿?

"Ok, let's start with the first match, then in ten minutes we'll start the second. The winner of the first match will be going versus Tezuka/Inui. First up is team Fuji/Kawamura vs. Eiji/Osihi, ten minutes later in court A, Serena/Ryoma vs. Momoshiro/Kaidoh." Coach Ryuzaki said.

The first match was the most exciting; the Golden Pair versus the pair made up of the power player and the tensai of the regular's team. Everyone was watching with focused attention; the power shots and the Triple Counters, versus the acrobatic game and volleys.

"Ok, it has been ten minutes, so Ryoma, Serena, Momoshiro and Kaidoh go to court B and start your match." Coach Ryuzaki announced.

Ryoma and Serena moved to one side of the court, facing Momo and Kaidoh. Ryoma picked his racket up and asks, "smooth or rough?"

"Smooth."

"Rough."

Both Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time and then glared at each other. Serena gave a long sigh.

"We will have smooth." Serena said.

"Smooth, we serve." Ryoma said.

The match was very simple, even though nobody could really see the potential of the Echizen siblings because their opponents were always fighting; very obviously they had never played in doubles, and less together. So the match finished easily as 6-0 towards the prodigies.

The other match had already finished with the Golden Pair as its victors. The Golden Pair went up against Tezuka and Inui, but there the happy pair couldn't win. Both teams did manage to make a very good match though. But the loser had gotten another glass of Inui Juice, leaving free only Serena, Ryoma, Tezuka and Inui.

"Everyone is dismissed. Go change." Tezuka said and everybody went in the direction of the club house. But before the Echizens could get there, they were tackled. This time it wasn't Eiji; it was someone heavier.

"Sere, Chibisuke, you both did great today!" Ryoga said.

"Ryoga…let…go." Ryoma sputtered, trying to get loose from his brother's grasp.

"Oh, yeah," Ryoga said, letting them both free.

"I can't believe you remembered to come as you said! Did you get here on time?" Serena questioned lifting a delicate eyebrow.

"Heh heh...well. not in time. I got here late... like in the middle." Ryoga chuckled while rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner. Ryoma and Serena rolled their eyes.

"As expected." They both murmured.

"Hoi, Hoi Ochibi, Rena-Chan, who is he?" Eiji asked. Serena and Ryoma glance daround themselves, noticing that all of the regulars were looking curiously at them.

"He is our older brother, Echizen Ryoga. He's seventeen so he's in High School." Serena stated as calmly as she could.

Eiji then pounced on Ryoma, who, unfortunately for him, was the nearest to Eiji.

"Ochibi, you never told us you have another brother." One of the regulars stated.

"You never asked." Ryoma answered while lowering his cap. Eiji pouted at him.

"Meany!!" Eiji whined.

//////////

America, Airport.

"Next flight to Japan, please board now." A voice said

"I wonder how they will react..." A blond-haired boy with blue eyes said, looking at his other three companions.

They smiled.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!!!

I definitely love how they react to the Inui juice; it makes me laugh a LOT!!....Geez, I think too much like Fuji and Yukimura…I am getting sadistic!!! Well…not that I mind XD

Also for you to know: I will be updating once a week at least.

Poll results so far for pairings:

EijixSerena: 4

AtobexSerena: 1

RyomaxSakuno: 2

Keep voting to pair-up Serena and Ryoma!! Jaa Nee!!

Please review!!!

V  
V  
v


	9. Chapter 8

Thanks to: _**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu **_formerly known as_** Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes**_, for being my Beta, helping me by checking my chapters and everything!! Enjoy it!!!

Please R&R

I don't own anything, just my new OC character.

* * *

Chapter 8: New and Old Friends

_Last Chapter:_

_"Ochibi, you never told us you have another brother." One of the regulars stated._

_"You never asked." Ryoma answered while lowering his cap. Eiji pouted at him._

_"Meany!!" Eiji whined._

_-----------------_

_America, Airport._

_"Next flight to Japan, please board now." A voice said_

_"I wonder how they will react..." A blond-haired boy with blue eyes said, looking at his other three companions._

_They smiled._

* * *

"How can you two eat this much?" Serena complained to Ryoma and Momo who both were finishing their 8th burger.

Both shrugged.

"You two are impossible, nya," Eiji said while the other nodded.

When practice finished, they decided to hang out together and luckily, all of the team could go.

"There is a 90% chance that they will say that they feel less of themselves if they don't eat." Inui said and Ryoma and Momo nodded in agreement.

"Ryoma had already said that." Serena said.

"Saa… I can believe that."Fuji said.

Then Eiji tackled Serena, almost making her fall.

"Why don't we go to the street tennis courts, nya?" Eiji asked the rest of the regulars

"Street tennis courts?" Ryoma and Serena asked slowly.

"Y-yeah, in the park. I heard that there are some tennis courts there, but I haven't gone. Has any one else?" Taka-san asked in his timid voice.

"Oishi and I saw them when we were in the park, but we haven't played there. There is always a lot of people. Maybe we can find good opponents, nya!" Eiji explained enthusiastically.

"Fshhhhhh. I will go." Kaidoh hissed lowly.

"If Mamushi goes, I go too!" Momo yelled.

"Who are you calling Mamushi, peach fuzz?!" Kaidoh eclaimed angrily.

"Didn't hear me?!" Momo responded equally. And they continued fighting.

"Stop! Please! Don't fight you guys!" Oishi said to Momo and Kaidoh, who continued going on ignoring Seigaku's mother hen.

"Does everyone want to go?" Serena asked loudly. They all nodded and then they started to walk to the street courts.

When they arrived to the courts, some people were already there. There was currently a doubles match going on.

"Mm, they're playing doubles."Momo said.

"Yeah, it's because these courts are only used for doubles. You're new here right?"A girl with light brown, shoulder length hair asked the team.

"Yeah we are. We decide to come and check this place out. We're from Seigaku. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi," Momo said with a large grin on his features.

"Yoroshiku, I am Ann, and you are?" Ann asked while eyeing at the rest of the regulars.

"Fshhhhh, Kaidoh Kaoru."

"Oishi Suichiro, Yoroshiku."

"Hoi! I am Kikumaru Eiji, nya."

"Inui Sadaharu. Iie Data" Inui continued writing in his green notebook as if data was his life.

"Kawamura Takashi, Y-yoroshiku."

"Fuji Syuusuke, Yoroshiku."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Echizen Serena."

"Yoroshiku to all. If you want to play, pick a partner. Those guys are the Izumi/Fukawa pair. They are the best here, at least for now." Ann responded with a smile.

"Ne, Echizen…do you play doubles?" Momo asked while looking around. Ryoma shrugged.

"I suppose. Let's go." Ryoma said getting his long red racket from his bag.

"This is going to be interesting." Serena said, giggling.

"Why is that?" Fuji asked the giggling girl, his smile showing a bit of confusion.

"Ryoma can be very good at doubles…_If _he has the right partner. In this case, it's me and some friends we have in America. Since we're childhood friends, we know each other perfectly so it's easy. But with another person... for Ryoma, being how he is makes it very difficult and he still doesn't know much about Momo-sempai. It will be difficult for both of them. I just hope they don't make fools of themselves," Serena responded, a serious yet teasing tone to her voice.

Momo and Ryoma started having matches with all of the people there. Since their opponents weren't very strong, the Seigaku pair won all of their matches. That is, until now.

"They are good but they aren't playing doubles." A voice said from behind the young girl. Serena turned to see the one who spoke and saw a guy about her age. He had purple hair with two bangs on the front and swept the rest in a large ponytail in the back of his head. He had the Hyotei uniform and a tennis bag draped on his shoulders. (A/N:Picture on profile.)

"So you noticed and you're right. Ryoma still doesn't know Momo very well since we just moved here, so it's difficult for him. Like I stated earlier, he can only play doubles with the right partner and in this case, me and some childhood friends that are still in America." Serena spoke in a bored tone.

"Mmm, interesting. They are very good, at least in singles. You are his sister right?" The boy spoke while pointing to Ryoma.

"Hai. I'm Echizen Serena a freshman from Seigaku, and that is my brother Echizen Ryoma who is the same ," Serena said. A small smile played at her lips as she continued to watch her protective brother.

"Kasuma, Natsuhi." He said, "I'm a freshman from Hyotei. They are all pretty good,or at least it seems. They're Seigaku regulars right?" Natsuhi asked Serena, his expression neutral and some-what calculating.

"You noticed?" Serena asked while smirking. There was definate sarcasm laced within her words. "Yeah, they are. The same for me. Aren't you a regular in Hyotei?" She inquired callously.

"Iie. I don't want to be a follower of the self-proclaimed King of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo." He said with a bitter grin on his face. "He's the captain, and I don't like him. He calls himself Ore-sama, and with that it´s enough."

"Yeah you're right…who calls himself Ore-sama?" she asked while frowning.

"Well he does…" He responded back to the petite girl.

-------------------

With Ryoma and Momo…

"Hey, you two!" A guy spoke from somewhere out of their line of sight. Both Momo and Ryoma turned to look at him, only to notice that he wasn't alone.

"You seem very good, but not enough for us. Lets have a match." One of the guys spoke first.

"We're going to show you how you play doubles." The other said.

"We are the Izumi/Fukawa pair." They spoke together in unison.

"Those were the ones Ann-Chan mentioned." Momo said. He then turned to Echizen who nodded.

"Ok, let's do it!" Momo said and they started the match. Ryoma and Momo played with Izumi and Fukawa, but they didn't manage to win.

"You're good in singles...but you suck in doubles." Izumi said, effectively pissing Momo and Ryoma of while they trudged out of the court.

-------------------

With Serena and Natsuhi…

"Ryoma's probably pretty pissed. Tch. Those guys think they're the best, and I don't like them."Serena whispered, narrowing her eyes.

"Me neither. They think that they own this place because no one has beaten them." Natsuhi spoke while waving his hand as if a fly was pestering him.

"You play doubles?" Serena asked while Natsuhi smirked and nodded. knowing where Serena's thoughts were trailing off to.

"Play with me, I can actually play doubles with almost anyone. I'm like my brother's opposite when it comes down to that." Serena said. Natsuhi nodded again, taking out his racket at the same time as Serena.

"Let's do it." He responded with a large smile.

- Hide quoted text -

* * *

With Ryoma and the Regulars…

"We have to improve our game and beat them." Momo told Ryoma.

"But it's true that guys you were horrible. Ryoma, you weren't with your usual partner and you still don't know Momo well nya," Eiji said, a small frown on his face. Ryoma looked at them in confusion. He then thought for a minute. How did they know about that information?

"Your sister told us a little about your time playing doubles in America." Oishi spoke, understanding the confusion on Ryoma's face.

"But where is she?" Ryoma asked, looking around for his precious sister.

"T-there she is, with the purple haired guy." Kawamura said, pointing to where Serena and Natsuhi, with rackets, were walking in direction of Izumi and Fukawa.

"Who is he? And what are they doing?" Ryoma asked, a frown replacing his usual smirk.

"Saa, it seems that your sister didn't like them talking to you like that, and she has been talking to that guy for a while already so it seems like she asked him to play doubles with her to beat them. Let's watch, ne?" Fuji told the regulars, his smile still in place.

"Hmph." Ryoma spoke not a word as he watched his sister getting into her service position.

* * *

With Serena and Natsuhi…

Serena and Natsuhi approached Izumi and Fukawa, intending for the other two to accept their challenge.

"Hey! We challenge you to a match, you up for it?" Serena asked loudly. Both Izumi and Fukawa looked at each other and smirked.

"Sure, but don't cry when you loose."

"You piss me off. You're the ones who are going to cry."Natsuhi said angrily as he andSerena went to the other side of the court and got in their own positions.

"Rough or Smooth?" The young freshman girl spoke, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Rough" Izumi said and Serena let the racket go.

"Smooth. We serve first," Serena said.

"Ladies first." Natsuhi said, giving smirking and going to the middle of their side of the courts. Serena smirked as well.

"What a gentlemen." She said, walking to the service line and serveing a fast serve.

///////////////

"4 games to love!"

"Wow, they're good! They're wining against the best pair from here."

"You're right! Their combination is excellent. They must have practiced a lot!"

"What are you talking about? They just met each other!"

"EH?! You mean they're an improvised pair? those two that are beating Izumi and Fukawa?"

Serena and Natsuhi smirked at the last comment. Yeah they were playing better than they thought together. For Serena, it was fairly easy since Natsuhi was an All-Rounded player, just like her brothers. It wasn't difficult for her to adapt to his play-style at all. For Natsuhi, since he saw her adapting very well to his style of tennis, it made things easier for him. He began to play freely in his own way. He thought she must be very good at doubles to easily adapt to his game like this, or so it seems.

Minutes later they won the game without letting the other pair get a single point.

"That is a doubles combination." Serena said, resting her racket on her shoulder while following Natsuhi out of the court.

* * *

With Ryoma and the others…

"Mmm, they won." Ryoma spoke in his usual bored tone.

"Saa, they're coming in our direction." Fuji said while looking in the direction thar Serena and Natsuhi were walking towards.

"Hey!" Serena greeted as they reached them.

"Hoi hoi! That was an awesome match, even if your pair was improvised!"Eiji had a large smile while he proceeded to glomp Serena. "But who is your partner?" He then asked, looking at Natsuhi.

"Oh yeah. Sempai-tachi, this is Kasuma Natsuhi, a freshman from Hyotei."

"Yoroshiku." Natsuhi said, giving a bow.

"So are you a regular in Hyotei?" Fuji asked, opening his ayes just a slit.

"Iie, I am not." Natsuhi said.

"Why not, nya?" Eiji asked.

"There is an 85% chance that it is because the captain of the team is the self-proclaimed king of Hyotei, Atobe Keigo." Inui spoke, calculating as he went on. Natsuhi blinked at him before nodding.

"He's Inui Sadaharu, our data collector." Serena said.

"This is my brother Echizen Ryoma, and Momoshiro Takeshi." She said pointing to the two. "The brunette is Fuji Syuusuke, black haired is Oishi Suichiro, our Fukubuchou, the some-what blond is Kawamura Takashi, the one with the bandana is Kaidoh Kaoru, and the tall brunette one with glasses is our Buchou, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Oh, and the one on my back is Kikumaru Eiji." Serena said, naming each regular correctly.

"Yoroshiku!"

"Hoi Hoi!"

"Ne, Eiji…?" Serena said, a tired smile on her lips.

"Nya? What is it Rena-Chan?" Eiji asked, oblivious to the others.

"Would you get off of my back? You're heavy…" She said.

"Hoi? Hai!" He then got off of Serena´s back, making her sigh in relief.

"So you are an all-rounder, ne?" Serena heard her brother talking with Natsuhi.

"Hai, the same as you. That's probably why it was easy fo your sister to adapt my play-style." Natsuhi responded.

"Not just that, she has never lost in a doubles game before. But she is very careful in choosing her partner." Ryoma spoke, unconciously giving out the information.

"Sugoi."Oishi awed, heared them.

"You seem to be very good at singles. Let's play some day." Natsuhi said. Ryoma nodded.

"Here let's exchange numbers." Natsuhi said to Ryoma and Serena getting out his phone. They nodded and get their own out.

"I also want to play with you, Rena, so don't forget it."Natsuhi said.

"I won't." Serena said with a smile.

"I gotta go. I'll be here tomorrow. See 'ya!" Natsuhi rushed out of the courts, not waiting for the team's good-byes.

"Ok, we we'll come tomorrow. See 'ya'!" Serena yelled and Ryoma nodded in agreement.

Then the regulars went home.

"What do you think of Natsuhi?" Serena asked Ryoma whil on their way home.

"Hmmm, he was able to play well with you. This time you chose well. Let's see how much it will take for you to choose the wrong partner." Ryoma said, giving his signature smirk.

"Hmph! That'll be the day you see flying pigs! Tch, when you get a different doubles partner, you'll definatly lose. But before then, Ryoga will have a weird secret plan we don't know about, or suspect…"Serena now had a small smirk on her pale face. She continued to walk in peace with her brother right beside her, enjoying their conversation.

* * *

In the Echizen Residence…

"ACHOO!!!" Ryoga sneezed. "Someone is probably talking about me…hope Sere and Chibisuke don't suspect tomorrow's surprise...nah!" He grinned and brushed the situation off.

"Tadaima!"Ryoma and Serena said when thy entered their current home.

"Okairi" Ryoga said. "You are more late than usual, where were you?" He asked.

"We were in the tennis courts, playing doubles…" Serena said. "Ryoma with Momo and I with Natsuhi. Ryoma and Momo were beat by a pair who thought too high of themselves so me and Natsuhi taught them a lesson…"

"Natsuhi?" Ryoga asked, lifting an eyebrow at his sister.

"Hai. We met him there, plus he's pretty good. I am not sure how good, but I'll estimate that he's around mine and Ryoma's level." Serena said while Ryoma got out two Pontas and handed one to her.

"Wow." The older Echizen then went back to his own business.

"Yeah, tomorrow we're going to the courts again. If we have luck, it'll be empty so we can play singles against him."

_"Perfect."_

Ryoga though. "And where are the tennis courts?"

"In the park." Ryoma spoke for first time since walking into the temple. Ryoma turned around and gave a smirk.

///////////////

The next day…

Ryoma and Serena were both in their classes. Serena was in history and Ryoma in english. Serena was bored, but not as much as Ryoma who was once again asleep in his seat.

"_He's asleep again." _The teacher thought. "Ryoma would you come up answer the questions on the board?" The teacher asked.

"Hai." Ryoma said, waking up. He walked up to the board and in a couple of minutes, he had already completed all of the exercises correctly.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

"H-Hai." The teacher stuttered while Ryoma walked back to his seat leaving a very humiliated teacher. You can now be sure that the teacher never asked Ryoma to come to the board again.

* * *

With Ryoga at the airport…

Ryoga was walking around the airport until he stopped in front of a blond hair accompanied by a brunette with a hat, guy with dark green hair, and feminine orange-haired boy.

"Hey, right here!" He callto them and they turned to look at him. They waved happily.

"Ohayo Ryoga," The blonde said.

"Ohayo! How was the flight?" He asked them.

"Tiring." The brunette spoke for all.

"Hahaha, yeah I suppose. Come on, we have to go to the house and leave your stuff then we'll go looking for Sere and Chibisuke." Ryoga said getting the luggage into the car that they had walked to while they spoke.

"Before you ask, they have tennis practice in Seigaku first. They're regulars by the way. Then they were going to the puplic tennis courts to have a match with a guy they knew yesterday. They say that he seems to be pretty good and also he makes a good doubles partner with Sere." Ryoga said, an enthusiastic smile on his normally smug face.

"Really? Awesome." The brunette with the hat said.

"Then lets go!" The orange haired spoke after.

* * *

Apart from Ryoma´s english teacher being humiliated in class, the rest of the day was normal and the tennis team was now walking towards the street courts again to look for Natsuhi. They weren't disappointed and found him there. Luckily the courts were alone as well. Just them, Natsuhi, and the regulars. The regulars had come to see the match against the Echizens and the blue-haired boy.

"Hi everyone, glad you came! Now who's going first?" Natsuki greeted the team with a smile.

"First you'll go against me, is that alright?" Ryoma asked the other freshman.

"Hai." Natsuhi said grinning. "You can serve first." Ryoma nodded and went to the service line. The ball was in his left hand and the racket in his right. He got on position and served his signature serve.

"Twist serve!" Someone yelled. It was most likely the freshman trio, Tomoka, and Sakuno. They decided to tag along to watch the match.

As the match continued, Natsuhi prooved that he was better than expected. His signature move was very interesting as well: Boomerang. It was a serve.

The move consists of putting the racket behind his head and then rotating all of his upper body to hit the ball. The ball, depending on how much speed it's forced to go at, will stay in the air seeming as if it's going to be out. But before it happens, it will curve, circling the court, and at last returning to Ryoma's side of the court, falling right in front of the net. (The move seems impossible, but this is fanfiction, ANYTHING is possible here!)

But it´s seems to be incomplete so it drains a lot of Natsuhi's stamina. So Ryoma at last wins. Ryoma and Natsuhi shake hands, both painting and grinning.

"It was a great game guys!" Serena exclaimed, running to them then followed by the others.

"It's true! It was an awesome game!" The Echizen siblings turned around to see their brother waving.

"Ryoga?" Serena and Ryoma said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well you told me you were going to be here so I just came to show them." He said pointing behind his back.

The girl and boy watched where he was pointing and froze in shock. There stood a blonde boy with blue eyesthat was smirking, a brunette with a cowboy hat that was grinning, a dark green-haired boy who was also grinning, and a feminine looking orange haired guy that was smiling.

"Kevin? Billy?" Ryoma starts.

"Terry? Tom?" Serena asksed before smiling and running to them, first to the green and orange haired guys and hugging them both by the neck, and the doing the same to the blonde and brunette. Ryoma approached after his sister had gotten to them.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, leaving a very confused Natsuhi as well as the regulars and the freshman. All of them wondering: _"Who are they?"_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Also: Sorry, I am not very good at describing the matches so I will only describe the important parts of the match.

In my profile you can find the picture of Natsuhi, and also the picture of Serena, the picture of her that I put is the way I imagine her more or less. Look for them, they're at the bottom of my profile. (al final, o en la parte de abajo?) (Se dice 'bottom of my profile' quando lo estas a.... describing.... donde esta el informacion. Perdon, mis padres nunca me han enseniado como esdribir en espanol... XD)

Poll results so far for pairings:

EijixSerena: 6

TezukaxSerena: 1

AtobexSerena: 1

RyomaxSakuno: 2

RyomaxOC: 2

RyomaxYukimura: 1

Keep voting to pair-up Serena and Ryoma!! Ja Nee!!

Please review!!!

V  
V  
v


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to: **_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu _**formerly known as**_ Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes_**, for being my Beta, helping me by checking my chapters and everything!! Enjoy it!!!

Please R&R

I don't own anything, just my new OC character.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9: American Friends

__

Kevin? Billy?" Ryoma starts.

"Terry? Tom?" Serena asks before smiling and running to them. She first hugged the green and orange haired guys and the doing the same to the blond and brunette. Ryoma approached after serema had her moment.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked, leaving a very confused Natsuhi as well as the regulars and the freshman.

They all began to wonder, "who are they?"

///////////////

"I can't believe you're here!!!" Serena exclaimed joyously while Ryoma stood to her side. "Why didn't you tell us?" The new people shrugged.

"We wanted to surprise you." Terry said with a sheepish smile.

"Well you did." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"Are you staying with us?" Serena asked impasiantly.

"Yep! Ryoga told us you have enough room, so your parents agreed for us to stay and go to the same school as you guys, great huh?" Kevin said putting his arms around Ryoma's shoulders in a brotherly fashion.

"Hmph." Ryoma made the little gruff noise of approval while pulling down his cap.

Natsuhi, who was listening to the conversation didn't like the trust that both Ryoma and Kevin have for each other, a reason unknown even by him.

"Yay! Kevin will be a first year and Billy, Tom and Terry third years right?" Serena asked, and they nodded as confermation.

Then Momo clear his throat catching the attention of the old friends. They turned to stare at them.

"Oh, sorry I forgot! Here, I'll introduce you guys to my friends. The one who just cleared his throat is Momoshiro Takeshi, the one with the bandana is Kaidoh Kaoru, notebook guy over here is Inui Sadaharu, the brunett with glasses is Tezuka Kunimitsu, our buchou, the egg head is Oishi Suichiro, Mr. hyper red-hed is Kikumaru Eiji, the shy dirty-blond one is Kawamura Takashi, and the one with closed eyes is Fuji Syuusuke. They are the Seigaku Regulars, except for Inui who is our manager, and the one with purple hair who is Kasuma Natsuhi." She spoke, pointing to each individual.

"Minna, these are Ryoma's and my friends from America! As it seems, they are going to live here with us. The blond one with Ryoma is Kevin Smith, the one with the hat is Billy Cassidy, Orange-top with long hair is Terry Griffin and the green haired guy is his brother Tom Griffin." Serena said, slightly out of breath from the introductions.

"Yoroshiku."

"Pleasure."

"Nice to meet'ya."

"Yeah, Welcome."

Those were the greetings they recieved in between Serena's intro.

Out of no where, iji glomped the poor, out-of-breath Serena.

"Ne, ne Rena-chan do they play tennis? Are they good? I want to play!" Eiji said really fast making Serena laugh. This made Eiji blushed, which was quietly noted by the closed-eyed-tensai and Inui who was writing in his notebook.

"Yeah Eiji, they play and are pretty good. Why don't you try and play with them to see for yourself how good they are?" Serena's face split into a small smile.

"Yay! I want to play first! Oishi come on let's go!" Eiji screamed to the heavens while quickly taking his partner's hand.

"Doubles right? Well let's try our team. Hey Tom, Terry, come give it a go! You did bring your things right?" Serena asked them, her small grin blooming with excitment. They nodded with as much vigor as they could.

"We expected something like this to happen." Kevin said shrugging. Ryoma rolled his eyes, knowing full well that Kevin hadn't expected a challenge.

"Don't lie, Ryoga probably told you to bring them." Ryoma whispered and Kevin glared at him.

"See? I'm right." Ryoma smirked in triumph.

"Oh shut up, let them begin the game!" Kevin exclaimed loudly while the others laughed.

In the courts.

"Rough or Smooth?" Tom asked in no particular rush.

"Smooth" Eiji answered just as plainly, though with a touch of enthusiasm.

"Smooth. You're ball." Terry responded to the cat while he and Tom went to the back of the courts to take their position.

The Golden Pair followed their example, ith out really needing to be told that they were about to begin.

"Ready Eiji?" Oishi asked his long-time best friend.

"Hoi! Let's go Oishi." Eiji smiled his cat-like grin.

Oishi served the ball...

///////////////

With the others…

"Who do you think will win?" Natsuhi asked. "Both teams are very good." He said while watching the match.

"Well you're right, but our Golden Pair is known through out Japan because we're on a national level." Momo responded with much enthusiasm while Serena, Kevin and Ryoma glanced at each other with equal smirks.

"What?" Natsuhi asked, giving them pointed a stare, catching the attention of the rest of the team and bystanders.

"Well…"Serena started but trailed off, hoping tha one of her American friends or Ryoma would finish for her.

"Terry and Tom are known know as the Grifin pair, the nationaly ranked number one pair in America, but obiously refering to non-Pro standards." Kevin finished while the others got into a state shock, well…except Tezuka, Fuji and Inui (who was writing like a maniac in his notebook by now).

"Well if they get on Seigaku's team, then our problem of the second doubles pair will disappear. Doubles will no longer be our weakness. Don't you think Tezuka?" Fuji said with his usual smile while Tezuka nodded.

"Positive." Inui said. "If they get on the team, it will increase our possibilities in doubles, and our main weakness will disappear." He said.

"Wow! That will help a lot!" Momo exclaimed, Kawamura nodding his agreement.

"Fshhh, but how will that be? They aren't regulars and I don't think you want to give up your space peach butt!"

"What did you call me Mamushi?!"

"You heard me peach butt!"

"Grrr!"

"Please stop!" Kawamura tryed to stop them with his plea that fell on deaf ears.

"Here they go again." Serena spoke quietly.

"This happen often?" Billy asked, a small, symoathetic smile reaching his eyes.

"Sadly, yes." Ryoma sighed, adjusting his cap and returning his attention to the match.

"Why did they fight?" Natsuhi asked.

"Well, they are rivals... it's what they do." Serena responded, both returning their attention to the match as well.

"Look! Eiji´s acrobatic play!" Momos yelled and the Americans smirked.

"Hmph, if you want to see something cool, look at Terry. They´ll start soon." Serena said while everyone except the Americans looked at her in confusion.

///////////////

In the match…

"Kikumaru Beam!" Eiji shouted, making his move.

But as Eiji hit the ball Terry made a very high jump and turned his body around to blast the ball into the air, marking a point. Everyone except the Americans, Serena, and Ryoma stood there watching in shock.

Terry stood again, his feet planted on the floor while his brother, Tom, walked to him and said, "very well executed as always Terry!"

"Thanks." Terry smiled.

"Wh-wha-what was that?" Eiji asked, still in slight shock.

"Acrobatics." Terry respond simply

"You use them too right? It's generally the same, just that Terry uses it differently." Tom said.

//////////////

With the others…

"Wow" the regulars whispered in perfect unison. (Save for Tezuka, but that's only because he rarely speaks.)

"How much does he weigh?" Momo asked, startling some if the bystanders out of their shock.

"I'm not sure…not much I guess, but that jump is because Terry has amazing leg muscles." Serena responded, with a slight tone of unsureness to her voice.

"Looks like the match has finished." Kevin said.

///////////////

In the match

"Game, set, and match 6 to 4, with Griffin Pair as victor." The judge proclaimed.

Both teams trudged to the net and shook hands, congradulating each other to a well-played match.

"That was a great match, nya!" Eiji said, though slight disappointment coated his words at his loss.

"Yeah, you guys are really good." Oishi said.

"Thanks." The Griffin brothers said as they all exited the courts.

"Hey, who´s next?" Tom asked

"Hoi, Hoi, Rena-chan you tell us who´s next." Eiji said, resuming his glomp on Serena.

"Well…Billy is a power player...why don't you try against Momo?" She said, her eyes shining in excitement.

"I´m in!" Billy exclaimed gleefully.

"I´m up to!" Momo said with as much enthusiasm.

Billy and Momo got on the court.

There match finished around an hour later with Momo winning with 6-4.

"It was a great match man." Billy said shaking Momo´s hand. Momo nodded in agreement, still tired from the long match.

"It's my turn!" Kevin said. "Who will be my opponent?"

"I will!" Natsuhi said raising his hand. Kevin nodded while they both moved to the courts.

"This will be interesting" Ryoma said while Serena nodded.

"How so?" Oishi asked.

"I-is Kevin very strong?" Kawamura asked shyly.

"Well, yeah. He´s good, but that's just not it." Serena turned to watch her friends shake hands and send eachother luck.

"It's because of his style." Ryoma said.

"How so?" Eiji asked, drunk on curiosity.

"Kevin's style is...to put it bluntly, Ryoma´s same style." Billy spoke next to elaborate fro his friends.

"Kevin and Ryoma are rivals and best friends. Kevin is motivated to win against Ryoma as much as Ryoma is to winning against Kevin. Even if both of them don't like to admit it."

"Hmph" Ryoma pulled his cap to hide his face, causing the others to laugh.

"Saa..that sure is interesting to watch." Fuji said.

"Iie data." Inui spoke, writing in his notebook.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka spoke some-what randomly while the others rolled their eyes.

The match was long, almost 2 hours, ending with Kevin as victor (7-6). Both players were now lying on the courts, exhausted from the long match. They slowly stood up and went to the net to shake hands. Billy and Ryoma walked to them with the intention of helping the tired teens. Billy helped Kevin while Ryoma helped Natsuhi.

"Why don't we go eat so you guys can get back your energy?" Serena asked and they nodded like little kids getting told they were getting ice cream.

"Ok, let's go!" Eiji shouted and started running, pulling Serena along with him.

"Saa…interesting." Fuji said, watching his friend run off with the younger girl. His eyes were opened enough to see his electric irises.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I hope you enjoyed it!!!

Sorry I took so much time in updating, but I had a lot of projects and homework at school and I had just finished exam week. Hope you forgive me and thanks to those who continue reading.

Poll results so far for pairings:

EijixSerena: 7

TezukaxSerena: 1

AtobexSerena: 1

RyomaxSakuno: 2

RyomaxOC: 2

RyomaxYukimura: 1

The voting to pair-up Serena and Ryoma is almost finishing so keep voting until next chapter is up!!! Ja Nee!!

Please review!!!

V  
V  
v


	11. Chapter 10

This chapter is not beta-yed it will be replaced with the new one as soon as I get it. Please forgive the English mistakes the you may see.

I am VERY, but VERY sorry I took this long. I feel really bad for it, but I was blocked and didn't have the idea of what to write, I am really sorry and hope that with this I can go in track again and continue writing taking much less time.

Please R&R

I don't own anything, just my new OC character.

* * *

Chapter 10:

"_Why don't we go to eat so you get back your energies?" Serena asked and they nodded._

"_Ok, let's go!" Eiji screamed and start running pulling Serena along with him._

"_Saa…interesting." Fuji said watching them both of them with open eyes._

_%%%%%_

Serena got up from bed and dressed up, today they didn't have to go to school but they have promised Terry, Tom, Billy and Kevin to show them around so they could familiarized with the place and also to get some things they needed to school.

Serena went down to the kitchen and saw her mom and Nanako there.

"Good Morning." She muttered still have asleep.

"Good morning sweetie." Rinko said.

"Good morning Serena. Come on sit down and eat breakfast." Nanakjo said.

"Hai." Serena said sitting down and starting to eat.

"Ohayo Sere. See your up." Nanjiro said entering.

"Ohayo Oyaji." She said in response. "Were is Ryoga? And the rest? Normally they woke up before me." She asked.

"Yeah they did, but Kevin pissed off Ryoga and now they are having a match while the others watch. Ryoma of course is still asleep." He said and Serena nodded.

"I am going to watch then." She said going in the direction of the court.

"Game! 5 games to 1, Ryoga leads." Billy said.

Serena walked till she was next to Tom and Terry watching the match. She looked over at Kevin to see him sweating and panting from exhaustion, while Ryoga on the other side was relaxed and smirking.

"Tough match for Kevin, huh…." She murmured.

"Yeah."

"Absolutely."

"Poor Kev." The other murmured in agreement. Ryoga played way much better when he is pissed off so he can laugh at you….and they all knew it, but it seems Kevin didn't want to grasp it.

"It is his fault alone anyway." Serena said shrugging and the other nodded.

"Mada mada daze, squirt this is all you have?" Ryoga said laughing.

"URUSAI!" Kevin responded screaming.

A while later the match finish 6-1, winning Ryoga and leaving a nearly pass out Kevin on the other side of the court while he laugh. Billy had to help Kevin stand up till the dinning room again where he started eating really fast.

"You know if you eat like that you are going to choke." Serena said.

"Nah-ah. I won't." He said and continues eating.

"Ne, is getting late and the Seishonen is still asleep, someone go to wake him up." Nanjiro said looking to one of his dirty magazines while hiding it with the newspaper.

"I´ll go!" Ryoga said running fast up the stairs.

%%%%%

In Ryoma´s room…

Ryoga close the door quietly while walking to Ryoma´s bed the same way, he got near Ryoma´s era and-

"CHIBISUKE WAKE UP!" He screams at the top of his lungs.

"AH!" Ryoma´s screams from the surprise and ends up falling to the floor, panting trying to catch his breath. He blinked and looked at Ryoga-well more like glaring at him- really mad.

"E-tto Chi-chibisuke its time to get u-up you k-now…"He stuttered.

"AHHHHH!"

%%%%%

Back with the others...

"AHHHHH!"

"Yare, Yare, they are at it again." Rinko muttered.

"Ill go look for the first kid aid." Nanako said.

Just then Ryoga appeared in the stairs scratched all over.

"Itai…" He muttered sitting down by the table.

"You should know better than that Ryoga." Serena told him sighing.

"Mou, demo is because- ITAI!" He said as Nanako was treating his wounds.

"She is right Ryoga and you know it." She said.

"Yeah but is so fun to wake up chibisuke." He said.

"Whats fun in getting yourself beaten up?" Billy asked as the twins snickered.

"Urusai!" He said crossing his arms. Minutes later Ryoma descended from the stairs and sat down while taking his food.

"Ohayo." He muttered.

"Ohayo Ryo." Serena said.

"Ohayo Ryoma." Nanako said.

"Oyaho Ryoma, better start eating or the others will start bugging you since you are the last, ne?" Rinko said.

"Hai, hai." Ryoma murmured and then sighed.

"Oi, Ryoma if you know, then hurry up! You are eating like a turtle!" Kevin complained.

"Yadda." He said making Kevin angry.

"Seishonen. You need to be more polite with the guest." Nanjiro said.

"Yeah!" Kevin said smirking.

"Guest? They´ll be living here for who knos how much time, they are residents not guest." Ryoma answer smirking making Kavin frown.

"He has a point." Terry said.

"Hey! They are talking about you to you know?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah well it´s not a lie is it?" Tom said.

"Ok, ok relax buddy you already lost stop embarrassing yourself." Billy interrupted before Kevin could respond while patting Kevin on the head which made Kevin pout and look away angry.

%%%%%

Later on, they went to buy the things needed. First they went to the school, which office was open today to and inscribe Terry, Tom, Billy and Kevin in the school, the first three as third years and Kevin as a first year. After that they went to look for the school items necessary.

In which time passed fast and they decide to eat at Kawamura´s Sushi.

"You know I have never eat sushi." Kevin said.

"We neither." The twins said.

"I ate some at a Japanese restaurant back in America…." Bille said.

"Well, Japanese food is-"Ryoma started but by Serena continue:

"Much better then the Western food." She said.

"Maa, you really are siblings, don't you?" Tom said making the siblings smirk.

"I wonder what would happen if you were also siblings by blood….would you be more alike or the opposite?" Billy asked.

"Guess we won't know." Terry said smiling as he sits down at the table followed by the others.

"Oh? Ohayo Echizen. Rena-chan", said a voice in their back, making them turn around to look.

"Oh? Ohayo Kawamura-sempai." Ryoma and Serena said looking at Kawamura. "Are you helping your dad today?"

"Un, then what can a I get you?" He asked smiling.

%%%%%

After they finish eating they decide to go to the sports shop to by some new grip tapes.

In the way home they decide to go through the park to take a look at the people in the tennis courts.

In there they saw a group of teenagers sitting on the side as one in the same uniform was having a match and was winning by a lot. On the side they saw Natsuhi watching as well so they approach him.

"Ohayo Natsuhi." They said as he turn around to see them.

"Ohayo." He answers. "Since you don't know Ill gladly announce that this are the regulars of Hyotei, my sempai. The one with silver hair is Atobe Keigo."

"He is the supposed _King _of Hyotei?" Serena asked rolling his eyes on the word "King".

"Yeah…self-proclaimed King." He murmured but Atobe heard him.

"Ore-sama is not a self proclaimed King, everyone can see the Ore-sama is the best, so he is the king, the number 1." He said smirking, but gaining weird look from the Americans in there.

"Ore-sama? Who in the hell calls himself Ore-sama?" She asked looking at Atobe wide eyes.

"Saru no Taisho" Ryoma said loud enough for everyone in the court to hear. After this, several laughs were heard and even some from the Hyotei team were trying to hide their laughs. Making Atobe glared at Ryoma.

"How did you dare to call Ore-sama in such an ungraceful name brat? Take it back!" He said…more like ordered.

"Yadda." Ryoma said stubbornly. Making Atobe furious, but instead of showing it he flips his hair to the side.

"Ne, Saru no Taisho play a game with me." Ryoma said.

"Hmp, your are not at Ore-sama´s level, we´ll see in the future." He said. "Let's go." Atobe said waving his hand getting out of the courts followed by his team.

"That was…" Kevin Started.

"Weird." Bille finished.

"Aja." The twins agreed.

"Ahh, oh well, lets go home." Serena muttered. "We have school tomorrow. Ja ne"

"Hai. Ja ne Natsuhi." Ryoma said making Serena look at him confused, since his brother was never the one you could describe as polite. Something was happening between this two, and she is going to investigate…

"_I wonder if Sempai-tachi would help me…"_ She though.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it!

And sorry again!

This 2 pairings are the ones that are winning, all give a a few more chapters for voting.

EijixSerena: 7

RyomaxOC: 3

the others are:

TezukaxSerena: 1

AtobexSerena: 3

RyomaxSakuno: 2

RyomaxYukimura: 1

Please review!

V  
V  
v


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks to: _**Coco96**_, for being my Beta, helping me by checking my chapters and everything! Enjoy it!

Please R&R

I don't own anything, just my new OC character.

* * *

Chapter 11: Setting-up a Date.

"_Ne, Saru no Taisho play a game with me." Ryoma said.  
_

"_Hmp, your are not at Ore-sama´s level, we´ll see in the future." He said. "Let's go." Atobe said waving his hand getting out of the courts followed by his team._

"_That was…" Kevin Started._

"_Weird." Billy finished._

"_Aja." The twins agreed._

_"Ahh, oh well, lets go home." Serena muttered. "We have school tomorrow. Ja ne"_

_"Hai. Ja ne Natsuhi." Ryoma said making Serena look at him confused, since his brother was never the one you could describe as polite. Something was happening between this two, and she is going to investigate…  
_

"_I wonder if Sempai-tachi would help me…" __She though.  
_

%%%%%%%%

"My,my… Ryoma wake up…" Serena muttered as she shook Ryoma´s lying form and looked around her to see several other members in the same state. Why? Well…

"Ie data…the Penalty causes similar reactions to the ones from the Inui Juice but more severe…" He muttered, making Serena sweatdrop.

"Inui…don't you think it was too much?" Serena asked. "I don't want to loose my brother you know… "

"And if Ryoma´s dies who will I challenge when I am bored?" Kevin said walking towards them with Tom and Terry. Billy on the other side was in the same state as Ryoma. Kevin, Serena and the twins were lucky enough to finish the exercise before the time-out along with other regulars, but to the ones who didn't…well lets say they got a punishment that you wouldn't even desire for your worst enemy…

"Poor them," Terry murmured and Tom nodded.

"Umm…ne Tezuka-bochou…what now?" Serena asked Tezuka looking around where there were less than a quarter of the team still standing. Tezuka did the same and sighed.

%%%%%%%%

Later….

"Ah..ah…Inui, that was so cruel!" Eiji complained/panted.

"Yeah, Inui, you have to stop giving us that crap!" Momoshiro said.

"Saa…Momoshiro, I thought it was very good." Fuji said.

"Mou, Fujiko! You are crazy!"

"Why do you say that, Eiji?" Fuji said opening his eyes looking directly at Eiji making him shiver in fear.

"I didn't mean to!" He screamed and ran to hide behind Serena.

"Ma, ma, Eiji, relax. Fuji is not going to nothing" She said.

"Mou, Rena-chan, how can you be so sure!" He asked jumping to hug her while crying, while she was trying to comfort him.

"Saa…look at what we have here…"

What Serena and Eiji didn't notice what the calculating look and smile that Fuji had on his face. He walked over to Inui smile still on his face.

"Inui, I have to talk to you…"

"What about, Fuji?" He asked.

"Don't you think Eiji and Serena make a good pair…"

"Mmm, I see what you are thinking, this could be a very good source of information…we should include the others…" Inui said.

"Your are right, they would like to see it too. Then we start planning," was Fuji´s response.

%%%%%%%%

Next day…

Serena was sitting on a bench waiting listening music from her iPod. After a while she saw Eiji running in her direction and stopped in front of her.

"Gomen…Rena-chan… I made you wait…" He said panting.

"It's ok, Sempai-tachi asked us to buy some things of the club. Ryoma was suppose to come to but he said he had plans, something about a match with Natsuhi."

"Uh, ok lets go!" He said jumping and started running pulling Serena along with him, what they didn't notice was 5 pair of eyes watching them.

%%%%%%%%

With the regulars….

"Well the plans start doesn't it?" Momoshiro asked.

"Fshuu, of course baka, isn't it obvious." Kaido said.

"What did you say, Mamushi!"

"You heard me, peach head!"

"Ma…Kaido, Momo, don't fight!" Oishi said trying to get them to stop with no results.

"We shouldn't even be spying on them is wrong." Oishi complained.

"Oishi, the probability of something happening today is of 85%."

"Saa…It's a big chance to lose if we aren't careful."

"You are right, Fuji. Though I wonder why Tezuka didn't come…he just hung up on me."

"Is because this is wrong minna!" Oishi complained again.

"Oishi, if you are going to complain just go away and don't see them."

"Fshuuu, peach head, he can do as he wants, you shouldn't be talking like that to a sempai!"

"What did you said?"

"Mmm, it seems you have a lot of energy today would you like to-"

"NO! We don't want to try anything sempai!" They screamed in unison.

"Mmm…trauma reaction. Ie Data," Inui said writing in his note book, making Fuji chuckled and Oishi sigh.

"Well Inui, as much as interesting it is shouldn't we pay more attention to Eiji and Serena. I mean they are already walking away," Fuji said pointing at Eiji and Serena who were walking in the opposite direction as them.

"WHAT!"

* * *

Sorry that it is shorter than the others! This week I had a LOT of trouble with my computer and Internet connection. I swear I though this piece of crap was going to die already….but my mom manage to save it…lets see how much it resist. But still…

I hope you enjoyed it!

These are the ones winning, but you have till next chapter is up to keep voting.

EijixSerena: 10  
RyomaxOC: 5

These are the others pairings:

TezukaxSerena: 1  
AtobexSerena: 3  
RyomaxSakuno: 3  
RyomaxYukimura: 3  
RyomaxKirihara: 1

Please review!

V  
V  
v


	13. Chapter 12

Thanks to: _**Coco96**_, for being my Beta, helping me by checking my chapters and everything! Enjoy it!

**Pri-chan:** I am really really really REALLY sorry for taking this long. It just that school has me beat, I went from 2 homework per week to a new middle school were I have 3 home works per day, aside from other works, quizzes and exams TT_TT its going to take me a while more to adjust. Also I am lacking of inspiration…Mmm, just for you to know for that last same reason this fics will not be to long…just 2 or 3 chapters more and the epilogue…

Please R&R

I don't own anything, just my new OC character.

* * *

Chapter 12: Running from the Stalkers?

"_Is because this is wrong minna!" Oishi complained again._

"_Oishi, if you are going to complain just go away and don't see them."_

"_Fshuuu, peach head, he can do as he wants, you shouldn't be talking like that to a sempai!"_

"_What did you said?"_

"_Mmm, it seems you have a lot of energy today would you like to-"_

"_NO! We don't want to try anything sempai!" They screamed in unison._

"_Mmm…trauma reaction. Ie Data," Inui said writing in his note book, making Fuji chuckled and Oishi sigh._

"_Well Inui, as much as interesting it is shouldn't we pay more attention to Eiji and Serena. I mean they are already walking away," Fuji said pointing at Eiji and Serena who were walking in the opposite direction as them._

"_WHAT!"_

%%%%%%%%

"Ne Kikumaru-sempai-" Serena started.

"Eiji" He interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Call me Eiji Rena-chan" He said smiling at her. She blushed lightly and Eiji didn't notice.

"Hi, Eiji-sempai." She smiled when he pouted in the moment she added the _"sempai"_ to his name.

"Don't pout _Eiji_ lets go we still have to buy some things from the list, and then we could go for an ice cream." She said smiling.

"Yay!" Eiji screamed bouncing before running and pulling Serena along.

They continue their shopping and Serena notice 5 pairs of eyes following them for a while now.

"Ne Eiji, come." She called him making him duck to her height.

"Have you notice?"

"What Rena-chan?"

"There have been someone following us for a while now…who do you think it is?"

"Huh? Someone…EH? Really?" He said trying to look around but Serena stopped him by pulling him back down again.

"Lets found out who it is ok?"

"Eh? But how?"

"Well we are going to make use of your great eyesight and my plan to catch them without them knowing, when we know who they are we are going to do another plan, ok? "

"O-key! Lets do it then, whats you plan?" He asked curiously.

"Ok this is what we are going to do…"

%%%%%%%%

With the regulars…

"Why are they so quiet I cant hear!" Momoshiro complained.

"Fshuu, shut up baka, if you make noise is worst." Kaido said.

"What did you say Mamushi!"

"Saa, I think Inui still has some of his juice." Fuji said and chuckled as they freeze.

"Did you say something Fuji?" Inui asked looking up from his notebook.

"NO!"

"Saa…it seems not for now." He said smiling.

"Fuji…"Oishi complained sighing.

%%%%%%%%

Back with Eiji and Serena…

"Ready?" Eiji nodded. "Ok, let's do it." She said as they enter a costume shop and take one so the others wouldn't recognize them. They continued to search around and as well took a look to the people who entered the shop or were outside.

"Nya Rena-chan those are Fujiko and the others!"

"Mmm, so is sempai-tachi …let's go Eiji, change back into your clothes and go running-but not to obvious-to the other entrance trying that they don't see you ok?"

"O-key"

In matter of seconds Eiji and Serena were running out of the shop with the others following them.

%%%%%%%%

With the regulars…

"Damn they're fast, why are they running anyway?" Momoshiro asked.

"Probably they heard your loud voice peach head. Fshuu." Kaido said.

"What did yo-"

"Minna I can't see them anymore." Oisho said.

"Saa, it seems they did notice us and ran on purpose." Fuji said smiling.

"They want to be alone, Ie Data." Inui murmured writing. Fuji chuckled.

"Saa, lets see if that's true, ne?" He said and the other nodded.

%%%%%%%%

Back with Serena and Eiji once again…

"Did we lose them?" Eiji asked as they hide inside and ally.

"Yeah we did." Serena said as she saw them running down the street without noticing them.

"Lets go before they decide to turn back." She said pulling him out of the alley. They ran for a while before stopping.

"I think it will be enough for now."

"Un."

"Can we go for an ice cream now Rena-chan?" Ha asked making puppy eyes and clapping his hands together. She laughs.

"Sure Eiji lets go."

They went into the ice cream parlor. Eiji chose a chocolate ice cream and Serena a vanilla with chips ice cream. They walked through the park until they finished their ice creams.

They keep walking until suddenly Serena tripped in the root of a tree and would have fall if is not because of Eiji great reflexes that helped him move fast enough to cached her, leaving his face just at centimeters from Serena's. They stood mesmerized looking at each others eyes without moving until Eiji moved forward closing the small distance between their faces and slowly kissing Serena in the lips…

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I'll try and take less time in the next one but I won't make any promise!

Thanks for voting now officially the winners are:

EijixSerena: 11  
RyomaxOC: 6

Please review!

V  
V  
v


	14. Chapter 13

Thanks to: _**Coco96**_, for being my Beta, helping me by checking my chapters and everything! Enjoy it!

Please R&R

I don't own anything, just my new OC character.

* * *

Chapter 13:

"_Can we go for an ice cream now Rena-chan?" Ha asked making puppy eyes and clapping his hands together. She laughs._

"_Sure Eiji lets go."_

_They went into the ice cream parlor. Eiji chose a chocolate ice cream and Serena a vanilla with chips ice cream. They walked through the park until they finished their ice creams._

_They keep walking until suddenly Serena tripped in the root of a tree and would have fall if is not because of Eiji great reflexes that helped him move fast enough to cached her, leaving his face just at centimeters from Serena's. They stood mesmerized looking at each others eyes without moving until Eiji moved forward closing the small distance between their faces and slowly kissing Serena in the lips…_

%%%%%%%%

They separate when they felt the necessity of breathing but didn't break the eye contact they have made. None of them say anything; they just stare at each other silently. A blush covered their checks when they processed what had just happened. Eiji quickly helped Serena to her feet. Then he looked at other direction, his face was as red as his hair. While Serena blushed as well and look at the ground.

"E-etto, Rena-chan, I …I mean…uh…well…," Eiji tried to say but couldn't finish his sentence.

"I…I... gomen I have to go," Serena said, before she turned around and started running.

"M-matte, Rena-chan!" Eiji screamed, but Serena didn't stop making Eiji look down biting his lips depressed. He started to walk along the street without paying much attention to his surroundings until he reached Seigaku; the others were there wondering what happened and were just about to ask when they saw the depressed expression on Eiji's face. Then Fuji approached his friend.

"Eiji, what happened?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Huh? Uh Iie nothing," Eiji said quietly. His friends looked at him worried. The rest of the day went on while Eiji kept that depressed face till the end of practice; and then went home without a word to anyone. The next day neither Eiji nor Serena went to school which caused a greater ruckus. So they tried to get information from Ryoma, Kevin, Billy, Tom and Terry, but to no avail.

"Ie, I'm sorry, senpai-tachi, but I don't know. Sere hasn't told us anything. Yesterday went she got home, she didn't greet anyone and just ran to her room, she just came out this morning to eat breakfast because Oyaji and Ryoga threaten her, but she still went back to her room," Ryoma said.

"Saa…Eiji didn't tell us anything yesterday and today he doesn't answer his phone," Fuji said.

"Ne, but she was crying or something?" Momo asked.

"Fshuu, are you an idiot peach head? If she locked herself in her room how can they know?"

"What did you say, Mamushi!"

"Minna, this is not the time," Oishi said stopping them.

"No, she didn't seem to make any noise. When she got out her eyes weren't red or wet," Kevin said.

"Actually, she didn't look exactly depressed…more like, she was in shock and confused, I'm not sure how to describe it," Terry said trying to explain.

"Saa…I think I should go talk to Eiji….," Fuji said.

%%%%%%%%

In Kikumaru's Home a while later…

"Arigato, Fuji-kun, for coming. Eiji hasn't got out from his room since yesterday, he didn't even eat dinner or breakfast," Eiji's mom said.

"Aaa, it's nothing. We have been worried about him since yesterday as well," Fuji said, before heading to Eiji's room. He knocked the door, but received no answer. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Eiji, Eiji, open up. I want to talk to you," He said but silence was his response. "Something happened with Rena-chan, right? Why don't you tell me maybe I can help you fix it or at least give you some advice," Fuji said, and he heard the moving sound iof the bed and then steps to the door.

It was opened to show a depressed Eiji biting his lips and looking at the room instead of him. Fuji walked in and closed the door behind him and went to sit on the bed, while Eiji didn't move from the spot.

"Why don't you come and sit and explain to me what happened," Fuji said, signaling the bed. Eiji did as he was told and started to explain after a few minutes of silence the event of the past day.

"Well, that doesn't mean it was a rejection…," Fuji said, once Eiji finished explaining. "Maybe she was just confused. Why don't you try talking to her?"

"No, she wouldn't let me, she ran when I call her…"

"Well, that was yesterday, she was probably confused and in shock, by now she is probably already calm down."

"But…"

"No buts you are going and I am going to take you there even if I have to pull you. Now go and change before I tell Inui to bring some of his delicious juice," Fuji ordered, he watched amused how Eiji's face changed color before he ran to his closet to chose his clothes and to take a bath.

"Saa… now let's call Echizen," he said as he pulled his cellphone and dialed Ryoma's number.

"_What is it, Fuji-senpai?" _

"Saa, you could at least say hello."

"_Mada Mada Dane. What is it?"_

"I'm taking Eiji to your house, wait for us, but don't tell you sister ok?"

"_Hai. Then Ja ne, senpai."_

"Ja ne."Click.

"I'm ready," Eiji said quietly getting out from the bathroom.

"Well then, let's go."

%%%%%%%%

In front of the Echizen House…

Fuji went first and rang the bell. The door was opened by Rinko, who smiled at them and let them in.

"I hope you can help her, though she seems better than yesterday," she said. "Ryoma take them to Sere's room, ok?"

"Hai. Come on," he said, going in direction from the stairs, when they reached the door to Serena's room Fuji and Echizen stopped. Eiji turned to look at then doubtfully.

"You have to go by yourself now, relax everything will be alright," Fuji said and Ryoma nodded. He knocked the door twice and waited.

"What is it?...Aniki?" she asked again, receiving no answer. Instead Eiji slowly opened to door, looking everywhere except the bed where she was sitting.

"Oh, et-eto, Kikumaru-senpai, what brings you here?" she asked, looking down.

"I-I wanted to talk to you…about…about yesterday…," he whispered. She was silent for a moment, before crawling higher onto the bed giving space for Eiji to sit. Eiji sat down and took a deep breath before looking at Serena.

"Why-Why did you kiss me? Kikumaru-senpai…," she asked looking at him into the eyes.

"I-I…be-because, because I really like you, Rena-chan!" Eiji said in a loud voice, closing his eyes and blushing. He opened his eyes when he felt a soft hand in his check.

"Huh?" he muttered as he opened his eyes and look at Serena, who was looking at him calmly with a small smile.

"I-I like you, too, Kikumaru-senpai," she said, and Eiji held breath before smiling widely.

"Eiji, Rena-chan, its Eiji."

"Hai, Eiji," she said as he approached to kiss Eiji once more.

-End-

-Omake-

"Just what in the hell is he doing to my sister?" Ryoga growled, ready to jump into the room. "I am going to-"

"Saa…I wouldn't think of it, Echizen-senpai," Fuji threatened.

"Are you threading me? What do you think you could do?" Ryoiga asked arrogantly, he didn't notice how Ryoma was slowly getting away, afraid of his senpai, even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Saa…do you really want to now?" Fuji said, opening his eyes.

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

Well it was kind of a crappy ending but I still hope you enjoyed it. Probably in the future-not sure still but very probable-I'll make a short sequel of this fic just one or two chapters but that will be in the future since first I want to concentrate in my other fics. So hopefully…See ya in the future!

Ja ne!

Pri-Chan 1410


End file.
